The Thing About LA Is
by Hyper Mellow
Summary: A Spashley flick. How they come together and all the bumps in the road in between. Rated M for obvious reasons...plenty of humor, sex and drama all rolled into one.
1. Shopping and Turn Ons

_Why is she just sitting there? She always just sits there and tells me these stories, that I just have to say "Wow." or "O k." too because I have no clue what it would feel like to be the person who experienced these stories. Since I moved, I feel like I'm being pushed to start a new existence here. She always says "you are who you are.' but the funny thing about that is, am I suppose to know who I am, like, right now, at this very moment in time because if someone where to ask me that question, "Who are you?" I think I may just cock my head slightly and say "What?". Maybe she knows more than I do about that feeling, because she's been there and back....back...oh right back to my original question, I need help over here...so why is she just sitting there?_

"Ashley, hello I thought you came here for a reason."

"Yeah, I did, Mmmm this just feels so soft and warm I don't whether to take off my shoes or take off my bra first to relax."

_Well, that definitely caught my attention._

"Hold on...."

"Come on!"

"Ohhh you are right, I feel like my body is sinking, in a good way, all the way down to my toes."

"This is....nice."

"Yeah this is....very nice."

_Now just lean in and...._

"Ladies."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me Ladies, are going to take this mattress, because if not I'm going to need you to proceed to another one, I have other customers waiting."

_Argh, you stupid little abrupt, short, name tag wearing "Hi my name is Ricky" and I work at Snooze Barn, moment wrecking, short...did I say short? Little man!_

"Uh yeah...we want it."

"Ok then you can take this little paper up to the register have the sales clerk sign it and than pay, that will take care of your shipping arrangements as well." Ricky said handing Ashley the paper.

"Actually it's for me." Spencer stated.

"No need for all that...." Ashley sat up and pulled her bare credit card out of her tight fitted jeans.

"Ash...."

"Why don't you just take this...do all that paper signing stuff, charge THIS card...and then bring us back the results, don't worry...I highly doubt we will have moved from this exact spot." With that she sank back down next to her best friend and sighed. Ricky grumbled and made his way to the nearest register. Spencer rolled over onto her stomach and threw Ashley a shock but laughable look.

"What? It does say right there on that big sign hanging above us "You Are In A Customer Service Zone" and I don't know about you Spence, but I wanna be serviced to the fullest extent.

_You know it's times like these when I thank god I am a girl, because if I wasn't, well, let's just say I would NOT be able to roll over right now._


	2. The Shipping Is Where They Get You!

"Are they delivering that mattress from across China or something, shit, I mean we did check the same day shipping box and so far since we got here, we have gone through a bag of chips, 3 slices of your

Mom's rockin' brownies, 3 bottled waters and it's been like...."

"Twenty minutes. Ash, chill. They will be here soon." Spencer sipped at her bottled water.

"Yeah I'm sorry, and I did kinda eat all that food myself didn't I?" Ashley laughed causing Spencer to spray some water out of her mouth.

"Yeah ya did, but it's my fault I offered." Spencer said sweetly before changing the subject.

_If I continue to look at that spot of water I just sprayed onto Ash's top I may just need to excuse myself, and pour the rest of this cold bottled water over my head._

"So are you going to go to the thing tonight?" Ashley asked.

"What thing?" Spencer's eyebrow shifted a little.

"You know, the thing, the thing I told you about last week, dammit what are the calling it this time?" Ashley flicked her index finger and thumb together.

"Ash you tell me "things" twenty four seven, stories, things, stories, things, things about stories...." Spencer joked.

"The dance...the dance, at the little all ages place over on....." Ashley was cut off.

"Ok and don't even try to say the name of a road right now, I've been here 4 months and know 4 roads, the one that my house is on, the one that gets me to school, the one that gets me to your house and the one that Kelly rode me up to when..."

"Griffith Park Rd. Yeah I know. Remember. I went there too once."Ashley rolled her eyes.

"So...just once?"

"Just once what?"

"You only went to Griffith Park once?"

"Well, with Kelly yes, I mean hello, when she went all quick to move psycho on me, I split., but..." Ashley bite her lip.

"I know when you do that you aren't finished talking!" Spencer slapped her with her small blue pillow.

"Hey!" Ashley grabbed the pink one and hit back.

_Ok, Good move Ash, pat yourself on the back for that one. Flirtation with pillows, this could so go somewhere._

Ding Dong. Knock. Knock. Knock.Glen rushed up the stairs and into Spencer's room.

"They're here." he breathed out heavily.

"Then why didn't you just answer the door instead of running all the way up here to tell me?" Spencer scuffed.

"Uh, I dunno." Glenn scratched his neck.

"Aren't you suppose to be an athlete..." Ashley muttered.

"Yeah, so?"

"So why the hell are you so out of breath?" Ashley innocently replied, Spencer laughed.

"Look, you going to get the door Spencer or continue to let your lesbian/ I mean friend bust on me some more?" Glenn caught his breath finally. Spencer got up off the bed and walked by her brother, Ashley followed her, pinching him on the side of his stomach.

"Oww jesus!"

"Save it for church, you out of shape poltergeist." Ashley snapped at him.

_Ok even I have to admit, that was pretty funny. And the way she says stuff is just...._

The girls made their way down the steps and to the front door.

"Hi, sign here.....here....and here."

Ashley took the grim looking pen and obeyed.

"Ok there you go." the two men said in unison, propping the mattress against the mailbox and beginning to leave the porch.

"Whoa, what is this "there you go" junk?" Ashley went out the door and followed them.

"Ma'am, there is an extra charge for a set up delivery, and you didn't check that box on your purchase form." the man said pointing out the box on the pink slip.

_I know somewhere, in his ugly lair, Ricky is probably basking in his little evil plot that went through with success._

"Ash, it's ok..." Spencer looked at the guys. "We can take it from here." The men quickly hopped into their truck and sped off.

"Aha, you just got M'amed" Glen laughed. Spencer and Ashley walked back towards the mattress, ignoring him and latched themselves onto opposite sides.

"Do you think you could hold the door for us, or is that task too difficult for you?" Spencer yelled at him.

"Fine!" Glenn stomped to the door and pushed it opened.

"One thing is for sure, you will never get Sir'ed...your immaturity out weighs you every time," Ashley shot a pained look at him as her hand began to slip. Spencer tried to stay steady as they reached the first two steps but.

"Oww!" Spencer dropped the left side.

"What?" Ashley dropped the right side.

"My elbow hit the railing...." Spencer whined. Glen shut the door and walked over the crashed mattress that covered the steps, he cross his arms and sighed.

"Looks like you need a man to finish the job." he scoffed. Ashley smiled at him.

"You know what you are right Glenn...why don't you go CALL YOUR DAD at work and tell him TO COME HOME!" she yelled.

_Damn, her comebacks are so....hot._

"Glenn go away." Spencer begged. "We can handle it."

Ten minutes and fifty nine seconds later, the girls were finally able to squeeze the mattress onto Spencer's bed frame and say their job was complete. They plopped down onto it, laying down

immediately, almost in the same way they did back at the store.

"That was a workout...." Spencer breathed out.

"That was ten minutes and fifty nine seconds, believe me, in other situations, that's not even considered a starting...out let alone a work out."

_She's not referring too....._

_I am SO referring too......_

"So back to the thing...the dance thing...I remember what it's called now...but if I tell you it will give away the surprise..." Ashley smirked.

"How is telling me the name of it, giving it away?" Spencer asked pushing a strand of her behind her ear.

"Because there's a word in there that...oh come on, just say you will go." Ashley ran her hand over Spencer's shoulder causing a chill to hit her spine.

_After that brief shoulder touch it's time for Spencer's W.W.T.D.? What would Tigger do? POUNCE!! Oh my, I'm too lame for even me sometimes._

"So I'm just suppose to trust you with this one?" Spencer shot her a smiley look.

"And all others that follow..." Ashley giggled. Spencer sighed. Which to Ashley meant, that it was yes.


	3. These Boots Were Made For Sticking

After about an hour and a half of mattress chat, changing clothes to decide what to wear and Glenn interrupting the girls more than once for access to the computer. Spencer's Mom walked in the door.

"Up here Mom!" Spencer said as Ashley knelt down to zipper up Spencer boot.

"It's stuck dammit!" Ashley grunted.

"Yeah I could have told you that before you bent down Ash." Spencer laughed and then gulped as a little tad of Ashley's hair brushed against the crease of her calve muscle.

_Why they put the zipper in the back of these boots I have no idea, but I intend on calling the Lynch Shoe Company personally and thanking them for doing so._

"Almost...." ZZZZZZZ. Ashley popped her head through Spencer's legs and looked up, giving two thumbs up. "There got it."

_Wow. They're yellow, cotton and pretty plain well except for one minor detail... I'm so glad I looked, because I also forgot today is Friday. _

Two thumbs up and one Mom standing in her daughter's doorway. Spencer turned to see her Mom. Ashley hadn't a clue she was there until Spencer looked down at her in a panic. Ashley continued to smile and whirled her head around Spencer's left leg. Still holding the two thumbs up, her face cracked in laughter.

"Mom, Hello..Hi!...the boots, they, well they were made for walking like the song says, you remember that song right, it was from back in your day...and not to say that you're old or anything..I didn't mean it like...." Spencer words cluttered her mouth.

"The zipper was stuck Mrs. Carlin."Ashley stated bluntly yet sweet.

_Let her sing her Hallelujahs, that's not the only reason I bent down._

"Ok then," Mrs. Carlin wiped a very Catholic bead of sweat off her forehead. "And this would be from whom?" Mrs. Carlin pointed out the spanking new mattress complimenting Spencer's bed frame.

"Moi!" Ashley piped up. "I told her to consider it like an early Christmas present or something." Ashley shrugged it off.

"Honey, you do know it's April right?" Mrs. Carlin laughed.

"That's what I said Mom!" Spencer giggled.

"No big." Ashley said sweetly.

"Well none the less it was very thoughtful, she's been meaning to get a new one since we left Ohio." Mrs. Carlin than realized the girls were not dressed in a night in front of the tv clothes. Spencer saw her looking and began to speak up.

"Mom, we're going to this dance thingy...."

_Most of the time, I don't like the word 'thingy_' _unless it long and uses batteries._ _But she makes it sound so innocent._

"Thingy?" Mrs. Carlin replied. "And will there we adults at this thingy? How about thingys like drinks?"

"Mrs. Carlin, it's an under age crowd tonight, so no drinking...there is door man or two, that watch out for everyone, in fact my Dad knows the one bouncer..he actually got him the job there." Ashley stated all Mrs. Carlin asked to knows, and everything was indeed true, but the thing about Los Angeles is that teenagers live by the "don't ask, don't tell" policy when it comes to parties.

"And when we'll you be home Spencer?" Mrs. Carlin asked flashing a wide eye.

"No later than eleven thirty." Spencer guessed, she had no clue when the thingy would be over.

"Ok then, well you will call home at least once to let me know everything is alright?" Mom asked.

"Yes of course Mom," Spencer smiled.

"I will just leave you two girls to your...ahem, dressing." Mrs. Carlin coughed as she walked out, leaving the door a few inches ajar. Spencer looked at Ashley.

"Did you just lie your way through an entire conversation?"

"No I simply answered the questions and nothing further, your honor," she mimicked a seductive lady lawyer like gesture.

_She engages me in these one sentence role plays and then expects me to speak. She just called me "your honor" in way that sounded like "Your place or mine?"_

"So your place or mine?"

"WHAT?"

"I said, let's go, I want to get to this place on time!" Ashley pulled her friend out of the room, down the stairs, out the door and into her car.

"And don't even try to ask me the name again, you'll find out when we get there." Ashley looked over at Spence as she started the car.

"Ok and I wasn't going to anyway!" Spencer replied as the car made it's way out of the driveway.

_I love teasing her._

_I love when she teases me._


	4. A Ways To The Velvet Ropes

"So we're here." Ashley pulled into a parking space, far away from the entrance.

"Why did you park so far away, when I see spaces like forty cars in front of us." Spencer pointed out the window with her hand.

"Because I didn't want you to see anyone, or any signs, this is suppose to be a surprise remember?" Ashley yanked her seatbelt back and opened the door. "Stay there." she said. Ashley proceeded around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her friend. Spencer blushed a little and got out.

"Thanks." she said sweetly.

_See that girl in the locker room was so wrong on all accounts. Spencer, a butch? __Hah. I bet if I called her that she would think I said "bitch". Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but she's gotta a lot of gay lingo to learn._

The girls began gaining on the entrance.

"I hear music." Spencer said.

"Yeah, that's kind of a given Spence." Ashley laughed.

_**take me for what I am **_

_**who I was meant to be **_

_**and if you give a damn **_

_**take me baby or leave me **_

Spencer suddenly recognized the song, and remembered that it was associated with a certain movie she adored. But the song had a more specific meaning.

"Ashley is this a......"

"This, my dear, is, well... look up," Ashley slyly pointed up at the huge sign posted on the side of the club.

"GAY YOUR RENT NIGHT"

Spencer felt a surge run through her body. She now knew where she going. It was a "gay night" and she was just about to step through the velvet ropes along with all the other gay walks of life that followed in front and behind her.

_I am doing this. Right now. I'm going inside. I'm having a good time. It's not like I will know anyone here. Besides my best friend. My BEST friend. Best FRIEND. __Ya know, this "friend" shit has got to go. Oh what? Didn't think I could curse or something_? _Wait, who am I talking to?_

Spencer let Ashley lead the way to the door and just as they hit the velvet rope, Ashley took a coy look at the bouncer.

"Ms. Davies." he said.

"Samurai.....are they still calling you that these days?" Ashley laughed and gave him a hug.

"No just your Dad." he laughed.

"I'm turning into my father!" Ashley giggled.

"And looking more like him everyday too!" Sam nudged her a little on her side.

"Hey! So anyways, all ages show tonight...you can't card me!" Ashley stuck her tongue out.

"Like I would have anyways...." Sam gave her a wink and noticed her blonde friend.

"And who is this?"

"Oh sorry Spence! Oops well I kinda gave it away in the first line anyway but...this is my good friend Spencer." Ashley put an arm around her a tugged her closer.

_Yeah, You're GOOD FRIEND. Who tingles in the most unlikely of places just from having your hand on her shoulder!_

"Nice to meet you Spencer." Sam shook her hand.

"You too Samurai!" Spencer smiled and shook back.

"Have fun tonight ladies....and Ashley tell your Dad I said hi!" he unlocked the ropes and let them through.

"Bye." The girls said in unison as they both reached for the other's hand and finally the doorway was theirs.


	5. Living On The 90's Dance Floor

Through the doors they went and immediately realized the dance floor was packed. There were guys, girls, girls who looked like guys, guys who looked like girls, drag kings, drag queens...it was like a big gay Toys R Us truck had just let out on the parking lot. So many colors and such.

"So those over there are?"

"Boys."

"And those right to the left of me?"

"Girls."

"And..."

"Spencer?"

"What?"

"Will you please just shut up and come dance with me....we have all the time in the world for me to give you the colorful gay rundown on our species." Ashley joked. Spencer shied her face a little.

"Ok, ok...I'm just trying to take it all in, I wanna learn everything and well...everything."

_As stone cold as I feel most of my days...she still seems to melt my heart sometimes._

**Yeah Yeah Oo Yeah Yeah Oo Yeah Yeah Oo Oww**....

"This song! This song!" Let's go!" Ashley's eyes widened as she grabbed her friends hand again pulling it over her shoulder as she dance her way to a small gap on the floor. Spencer followed in style, or what she thought was styled. She began to bob her head back and fourth as they turned to face each other.

_Oh, no I'm dealing with a less than famous Cameron Diaz here. What is she doing? The official Charlie's Angels initiation dance? I have to admit though..it is...incredibly cute._

**Finally it has happened to me, right in front of my face and I just cannot describe it**

**Finally it has happened to me, right in front of my face and I just cannot hide it**

"No no..." Ashley shook her head and scrunched up her nose laughing.

"Oh what you don't like my dance?" Spencer said as she continued to bob her head directly in front of Ashley face.

"Now to the left side..." she did it again. "And now to the right..." she did it again.

_I really hope she's getting the fact that this is the way I flirt on the dance floor._

"You...ok...just...no..." Ashley was laughing so hard there was a tear in her eye.

**Finally you come along the way I feel about you just get me wrong if you only knew the way I feel about you I just can't describe it Oh no no**

"This is how I dance!" Spencer imitated a valley girl and flipped her hair, when she came back up, Ashley was inches from her and placed her hand on the side of her waist.

_Here we go with the tingling again, this just doesn't get old does it?_

"Let's just do it my way for now shall we?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

_I am so Patrick Swayze right now it's not even funny_

**It seems so many times you seem to be the one but all we ever wanted was to have a little fun**

**But now you come along and brighten up my world and in my heart I feel that I'm that special kinda girl....**


	6. Dude It's Bros Man

As the girls continued the dance, the crowd grew even larger around the floor and near the bar turned juice stand for the underage crowd. A little ways from the floor, stood two guys sitting on stools next to a table with a couple of ashtrays on it. The guys were not gay, and in fact were not guys. They referred to themselves as "Dude Mans" and were just there as "lesbian watchers" because another thing about Los Angeles is, no matter what kind of party you attend, there will always be at least two dude Dudes there. As Dude numero uno looked up, pushing a piece of his one week late washed hair out of his face, his eyes widened and he grabbed his buddy by his shirt which had a picture of a dog and the name of some band called "Rapture Puppies" on it, causing a little bit of dust to fly out of it.

"Dude, I know those girls! That's...those chicks from that California...hot chicks hooking up and shit County show...ah ha dude it's...Alrissa man!"

"Dude whut? Ok first off you're totally wrong with the name, ok see, MALEX, right dude...but all the wrong anyway, that is so not them, cuz like, where's her stalker boyfriend man, he's like not here or something."

"Dude oh the contraire, The stalker boyfriend dude is in that show about weed man, you Know, Deal Grass Weed High or whatever, and those are different lesbians man, those are called PALEX."

"You know WHUT bro, we are both wrong, look at the dark haired one's tat on her back....those are the chicks from that Southwest of Everywhere..."

"Dude you say Southwest, and then I can totally go into this craving and do a burrito and churro combo right now from Chico Hut."

"Bro shut up and look, it's them man...SPASHLEY."

"Once again my knowledge outlasts you dude, it's STAMIE, Stacey and Amie are the chicks names."

"How do you know all this coded double name shit?"

"The AOL dontyouknow internet bro, either that I was like born to be like a secret agent spy or something. Aha."

"Ha dude you look like Agent Cody Banks..." he laughed.

"Shut up bro!" he slapped his friend. Just then his friends eyes widened.

"Dude, isn't this that song those L chicks had major hot sixty nine sex to?"

"Whaat?"

"Never mind let's go find peanuts or chips or something bro...." and with that the "Dude Mans" wandered to another unknown location of the club.

Song after song and the two girls just didn't break until finally, nature called for one of them.

"Spence, I have to take a quick girl break..." Ashley smiled as she walked towards the juice bar.

"Ok, I will wait right here in front of the..." Spencer looked up to read the rotating cup.

"Rainbowized Slurp Slurp Machine." she finished with a slight head tilt.

"Ok, be right back."

As Spencer waited, she decided to go back to the "taking it all in" thing and scanned the club with her eyes.

_This is amazing, there's no fights breaking out, people who don't even know each other are just hugging constantly. There's a girl in leather over there, that looks pretty interesting...and who knew you could wear a hat with, what almost looked like a part shaved part hairy...._


	7. Bondage Brawl

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look like you haven't been to one of these things before."

"I haven't."

_This must be the girl in leather's twin sister or something, except a lot less interesting and kinda scary with, what I can only think to come up with is, a leather ski mask over her face._

"Can I show you around then?" the leather girl asked.

"Umm...."

_Where's Ashley?! Where's Ashley! Where's Ashley!_

"So is that a yes or a no?" Leather Girl asked brushing her clean black polished nails over Spencer's shoulder.

"Umm..right now it's just a....an....uh...ummm?" Spencer smiled nervously, trying to not offend her.

"Whatsamatter babe, you waiting on your sweet centered honey to come back?" she leaned in and whispered in her ear. "She can't give you, what I can give you baby...." she continued.

"Actually I have a question....WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE WANTS WHAT YOU HAVE TO GIVE?!"

"Ash, you're back!" Spencer cried out, as if she had hit the million dollar gay lotto.

_Now be the butch that you are and save me....hey you know what?...I bet Ashley thinks I don't even know that word means._

"Yes I am, now is she bothering you?" Ashley flashed a bitch look leather girl's way.

"If I was wouldn't she have told me to piss off by now?" Leather girl winked at Ashley.

"No, she's too nice to tell you that... but I will...." Ashley stepped into her.

"Oh will you now." Leather girl licked her lips.

"Uh huh, and if you enter one more line of dialogue into this conversation, then that bondage leather attire will be the least thing you have to worry about getting off your head!" Ashley spent back a little and straighten up, chalking her head to the side. "Now...are we done here?" Leather girl looked at Spencer and then looked at Ashley, she grunted, which kind of sounded like a small fart through her leather face attire and stormed off.

"Ash you didn't have...."

"Yes, I did, like you were going to do it..." Ashley giggled.

"Hey, yes I was!" Spencer's voice went raspy for a second.

"I'm sorry but entering the words " pretty please" before the word "fuck off" does not count as acceptable insult or way to get rid of somebody." Ashley mimicked Spencer's voice a little. Spencer spotted a stool and propped herself up against it. "What are you doing now?"

"Well I better just stay over here....in cause some other big bad bondage girl tries to take true advantage of me over on the dance floor....I can't have that can I? 'Cuz I'm defenseless little Spencer...la dee da dee da..." Spencer made her wrists limp as if they were broken and slide off the stool in a glue like fashion.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you four things right now so start taking mental notes...one I was only trying to help out a friend in a new place, two, you aren't defenseless I just like being the center of the argument whether it's about me or not...which you knew already...and three...shut up, we're going back to the dancing now." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her back up and both girls gave into a hug. When they broke the hug, they didn't let go of each other instead Ashley pulled in as close to Spencer's face as she could without planting a kiss on her glossed lips. "And four...." Ashley whispered.

_Her lips look so wet. Mmm...now there's a sentence I better god damn well suppress before it leads me to thinking about even lower....lips._

"Y-yes...." Spencer managed to say still inches away from Ashley's face.

_Is it possible for your lips to orgasm? because if so I'm pretty sure my lips are...right about..oh..now._

With that Ashley scrunched up her nose.

"Before three minutes ago, did you even know what the word "bondage" meant?" Ashley said in a very normal Ash like tone before bursted out laughing. Spencer slapped her on her side slightly and made

funny face.

_Why I play these games I have no idea....I should just kiss her already, she seems like she'd let me. But it's like my brain is holding it's own mini protest in my head saying things like "Hell no, don't kiss her yet, or she will go!" I just want to be completely....no..I want HER to be completely sure._

"Of course I did!" she yelled back. "You are so mean to me!?" Spencer's post slapping hand went over Ashley's hip bone.

_If I don't get her back onto the dance floor right now....I may just push her hands down...further._

"Let's go!" Ashley smiled.

_Ah, that's my official smile. She only smiles like that for me._

"K." Spencer smiled back.

_There's her "Ash-only smile", a reward in itself everytime._

And with that, the headed back into the dance floor madness. As mad thoughts raced through one girl's head.

_In my life, I don't plan on being sentenced to any crimes, but if I am, as torture, all the warden needs to do is put Ashley in my cell...put her that close to lips and then pull her away every hour on the hour._

As the night went on it seemed as though Spencer and Ashley became closer and closer together with each song. First during Chris Brown's "Run It" Ashley's hand slid up Spencer's back a little and Spencer didn't stop her. Then came that "Closer" song by Nine Inch Nails, which for anyone is like having sex on the dance floor...Spencer innocently toyed with the side of Ash's rock hard abs as they grooved to the music. By the time, "StickWitYou" hit the speakers, sweat rolling down both girl's faces and backs were the least of their problems.

Spencer gained way to Ashley's left side and began grooving closely toward her left thigh. Ashley teased her friend on and off by pulling back, turning around and solo dancing, so she couldn't get to her front. With that, the previous song faded and yet another sexified song came pouring through the speakers.


	8. Good Girls Be Nice

_**I. CAN'T.**__**Even think of being....**_

Both girls looked at each other and decided one equal thing with both their eyes. This was THE song.

_**A girl....(that) gives into compromise**_...

They both began to move into each other. Ashley's hands slunk around Spencer's tiny waist, which was just a tad visible.

_**I. CAN'T.**_ _**Give out my feelings......**_

Spencer let her hands push and pull their way over Ashley's shoulders and arms. Keeping her eyes locked around Ashley's.

_**No I just can't.....**_

_I need to be even closer to her. These few inches are still too far._

Finally, Ashley decided she'd had enough and pulled Spencer completely into her.

_**Tell a lie.**_

Even though their bodies were touching and rotating every which way with the beat of the music, their hands still hadn't seemed to move from the previous spots. Ashley's around Spencer's waist and Spencer's running over Ashley's shoulders and arms. Come on, this wasn't a ballroom dancing lesson in Ohio. This was a gay night in L.A., something had to done.

_**Don't. you. try. to change me....... **_

Ashley began to lean herself over Spencer's shoulder, hands still intact and fell into her neck. Smelling the scent of the goddess she was dancing with, Ashley nearly lost her footing. Spencer breathed in as Ashley's thighs locked with hers and her nose began nuzzling over her neck. Spencer felt her jeans begin to get some foreplay like friction between the zipper area.

_**Good girls be nice......**_

Ashley felt a tiny bead of sweat from the other girl's back hit her fingertips, she played with it..and rolled it around in circles over the center of her back. As steady as Spencer seemed she couldn't hold out on herself any longer, with Ashley grinding her non stop, her head nuzzled in her neck, and her hands running throughout the lengths of her back, Spencer propped her mouth up to Ashley's ear and whispered.

"Ash...what are you trying to do to me?" Ashley pulled herself away from Spencer's neck and without a grinding beat missed, she tilted her head up to Spencer's ear.

_**Watch what you say......**_

"Whatever you what to be done to you...." she said in a semi husky and very aroused voice.

_**Don't give no lip....**_

A small sigh slash moan escaped from Spencer's lips. A even through the blast of the music, Ashley's ears perked at the sound of it.

_**And you'll get your way....**_

"I heard that." Ashley whispered back into Spencer's ear, still grinding her hips in sync with the other girl's.

_**That just ain't right and will not be....**_

With that Spencer's hands ran down to the sides of Ash's tummy and then back up into the girl's brownie coated locks, pulling her back into nuzzling position.

_**Very ladylike.....if you wanna be a lady like me.**_

_I can't keep this going much longer without letting out a scream. I don't even know how I'm still dancing, because I feel like my knees went to ice cream about five minutes ago. Ash is all over me, and I know what's coming up...and I'm not talking about the next song they are going to be playing either._

_She moaning, I heard her. It's making my body quiver with sex, if I wasn't sure if she was sure about kissing me earlier, I'm pretty sure that I'm sure of her being sure right fucking now. Dammit, you nuzzle on this girl's neck enough and it sends a chemical imbalance to your brain, screwing with your speech patterns._

There was no room left between them. Moans and foreplay groans escape each girl's mouth with every other dance step. If the air conditioning was even functioning in the club that night, neither Ashley or Spencer would have known because all they could feel was a current of pure heat blazing full blast.


	9. Your Front Seat Is Wet

At midnight, the heated girl on girl dance explosion had to end, because the all ages gay night was closed down. Everyone piled out of the club and scrambled to their cars to try and avoid the traffic. Ashley and Spencer arrived at their parking space, after the crowds had gone, hand in hand. There was a long silence between them, and then they both realized that staring at each other on very empty public parking lot downtown at midnight in the middle of L.A. probably wasn't the safest thing to be doing. So they both got shy, dropped hands and began to drive back to Spencer's house. With each mile or so, the girls threw knowing glances the other's way, telling each other things through their eyes. By the time they turned down Spencer's street the girl's discovered they'd had a full conversation with just their eyes and no words.

As the car pulled up onto the Carlin driveway, Ashley stopped it a few good feet from the house and turned it off.

_We went, we danced and now it's time to conquer. Not exactly a history lesson but what would you do with this gorgeous blonde next to you, right?_

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well...." Ashley's signature sly grin streaked across her face. "I am not going to pull this car all the way up to that one driveway visible window..." Ashley moved closer to her prey.

"And why is that?" Spencer quietly whispered in a sexy tone.

_I really don't know why, but by the tone of Ashley's voice I have this funny feeling between my legs that I might just like where this conversation is headed._

"Mmm..because I don't want Mother Superior to have a heart attack if she sees me doing this...." Ashley climbed over the driver's seat and right into Spence's lap. Spencer's eyes widened as Ashley positioned herself in a straddle over her. With that Ashley leaned down and stroked Spencer's face with both of her hands. Spencer propped herself up, inches away from the brownie girl's face.

"Ash....we....." Spencer sighed into the strokes moving across her face. Ashley leaned her head in to Spencer's neck, taking in her scent for the millionth time that night.

_There's never a time she doesn't smell sweet, she's danced all night and she still smells clean enough to eat....shit rhyming words Ash? What are you, the spokes women for the Dr. Fucking Suess Association Of Porno?_

"Mmm, I think we can...remember this? See it's just like we are still on the dance floor..." Ashley said into Spencer's ear, before dipping back down into her neck, and lightly kissing it. Spencer moaned once again just loud enough for Ash to hear.

"I heard that....again..." Ashley said directly into Spence's ear. Spencer pulled Ashley's head back up to look at her face to face.

"Well if this is supposedly still on the dance floor...where is the music?" Spencer flirted in her raspy toned voice. When Ashley heard his she continue to stare at Spence, as she reached over and turned her key a little. When the ignition popped on the light from the radio swept over their faces.

"I think I can take care of that..." Ashley turned the knob until she found the right station, never breaking her eye lock with the gorgeous women she was straddling.

_**Gotta getcha outta my mind**_

_**Gotta getcha into my light**_

Spencer's hand ran through Ashley's brownie hair as her eyes scanned the other girl's body from top to bottom and as the song began to play Ashley began moving her hips to the beat, directly into Spencer's.

_**I know that you're down**_

_**by the way you're watching me**_

Spencer felt her body heat beginning to intensify as Ashley's hips grinded into her.__She bite her lip and went completely speechless.

_**you take my words away**_

_**and now I can hardly speak**_

Ashley leaned back down into Spencer. "Join me...please..." she teased putting her hands around Spencer's hips, and her thumbs grazing her inner thighs, coaxing them to move into hers.

_**there's just room for two in the fantasy**_

_**so baby lost your crew....**_

_**And come away with me.**_

Spencer began thrusting slowly upwards to the beat with Ashley.

_**Turn down the lights and light up the party**_

_My jeans are on fire...mmm...they. are. on. fire_!

Spencer pulled the girl down to her lips and kept her an inch or so from them.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" Spencer slowly let out the words leaving nothing but a feeling of wanting left on her lips. Ashley closed the gap and let a tiny bit of her tongue roll across Spence's bottom lip.

_**I got the ride and you got the naughty**_

Spencer couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Ashley in all the way, powering the most eletricfied kiss she could with no intentions of hesitation. She moaned into her mouth, and Ashley growled back.

_**Leave your boys and my girls tonight**_

_**come home with me**_

_**ASAP**_

The girls continued to make out full force and with their mouths latched onto each other...Ash reached over and hit the reclining seat button on Spence's side...sending them further down. Spencer's hands wandered all over Ashley's back as Ashley slipped into Spence's neck yet again, sucking on it at a nice pace, rotating her tongue over her pulse point. Spencer worked her hands back over Ash's shoulders and then back down, right over her tight muscled sides.

_**Turn down the lights and light up the party**_

_**I got the time and you've got the body**_

As much as Ashley was enjoying the kissing she was really hoping to move things along so she broke apart from the blonde, leaving Spencer with nothing but a moan to escape her lips. Ashley comforted her with one more heated kiss before pulling away.

"I'd really like to touch you elsewhere Spence..." Ashley begged in a seductive tone as she ran one finger down and around her make out partner's collar bone.

_Thank god, the eight words I've wanted to hear all night._

_**Tonight's the night and it's only just began**_

_**All the boys and the girls that wanna fuck tonight**_

_**gotta turn the naughty on.....**_

Spencer inhaled deeply and looked at her friend, as grin crept across her face. She turned her head to the side and flirted a bit.

_**I like what you say by the way your rock shows**_

_**and the way you wear your smile**_

_**girl I'm really digging you**_

"Oh, well.....hmm....here?" Spencer's grin increased as she shot a look down to Ashley's breasts.

For the first time ever Ashley gulped in nervousness, taking in Spencer's look. She snapped out of it and began to grind her friend's hips harder.

"Ok one, don't tease me and B....yes....there....but...on you." Ashley whispered licking her lips.

_**all this bump and grind**_

_**makes everyone a freak**_

_**let's get out of sight**_

_**baby run away with me**_

Spencer leaned up and kissed Ashley hard on the mouth as she took her hand and pushed it down towards her right breast. Ashley's palm reached the curve and slowly she cupped it.

_We are here, this is, this is it...I can't believe she's touching me like this...._

Spencer whimpered throughout semi breathable kisses.

_I am touching her, and she's letting me, she wants this....I'm finally getting the completely sure vibes from her....there is no turning back now.....god I could just make her cum right here if I wanted to...but...No. No....wait._


	10. A Few Seconds To Breathe

Ashley stopped the touching. And turned off the radio. Spencer caught her breath.

"What...wha..why'd you...." Spencer looked concerned. Ashley smiled up at her.

"Remember your "I cant...not like this..." number from a month of so back?" Ashley breathed out.

"Yeah...what does that have to do with...." Spencer was cut off.

"Because now, I can't...not like this...in a car at half passed midnight...." Ashley looked around at all the steamy windows. "It's just not the place." Ashley whispered.

_I didn't know there even was or had to be a specific place...is there like a secret lesbian spot no one straight knows about..where all the gay girls go to have sex? I remember back in Ohio, when I use to sneak downstairs for Showtime on Sunday nights, so on tv, gay men have that specific place...it's called the back room at Babylon....and all the L Word girls have is The Planet....but no one but Jenny had sex in there...and Alice and Dana made out in the bathroom....so it's like...wait...what was I originally suppose to be thinking about? Oh yeah, Ashley. Me. Sex._

"What do you wanna do?" Spencer sighed. Ashley leaned back into her friend.

"I wanna keep kissing you...." she grabbed her neck and captured her lips once again. "And keep touching you..." she ran her hands over Spencer's collar bone and down her sides.

"So...please....keep....doing....." Spencer breathed out in between kisses.

"But...not here." Ashley stopped again, and painfully made her way back over to her side of the car.

"Ok Ash...now what?" Spencer sighed again.

"Now, you go inside and call me in the morning." Ashley said.

"Ok, I guess..." Spencer said in a semi disappointed tone and scrunched her face a little. As she went for the door, Ashley grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over to her side with a quick kiss. Spencer shut her eyes and took it all in. Then, when they broke apart, Ashley stroked her cheeked.

"You aren't just a random hook up...so as much as I want to, I can't let myself have all of you, until it's semi perfect...because nothing can ever be fully perfect." Ashley looked down, feeling vulnerable. Spencer's heart tapped at her chest, feeling warm and fuzzied at Ash's comment.

"I understand now babe...." Spencer lifted Ash's chin back up to her. "I will call you tomorrow?" she planted one last kiss on the brunette before exiting in the car.

_I think for once in my life, I made the right choice, and didn't screw up, because I don't wanna_

_screw this up....she's just....she's....she fits_

_I'm walking into my house after just making out with my best friend in world, Ashley is right, you only get a few seconds to breathe in L.A. and then you fall back into the madness.... of making out with your best friend._


	11. Mothers, Brothers and Lovers

Spencer jingled out her keys and softly unlocked the door. For a moment, she felt silence, until she heard the slight tapping of what sounded like a spoon to the tip of a mug. Sure enough, as she dropped her purse and removed her jacket, she saw her Mom, sitting directly at the head of the kitchen table. Spencer wandered in casually and went to the fridge for a bottled water.

_Oh great, it looks like this is going to be a very bad version of "The Last Supper"_

"We need to have a mutual discussion" Paula said in a hard tone.

"About what?" Spencer said turning around and grasping the middle of the bottle in her hand.

"Your friend." Paula said quietly but loud enough for Spencer to hear clearly and know exactly who she was talking about. "Once again you didn't call last night, as I so calmly and nicely asked you to do, one thing Spencer, ONE THING and because of that girl....."

"No Mom, I refuse to do this again, because here you go on your rant, I swear, with you there is no mutual discussion when it comes to Ashley, it always consists of you saying that she is bad influence, and then going on to list the A B and C reasons on 10 fingers as to why you don't want me around her. For me, this is NOT what I call a mutual discussion, this is you, telling me everything you think is wrong with a person I care deeply about." Spencer finished feeling confident about her synopsis.

"This is what I mean Spencer!" Paula spoke up.

"What is what you mean Mom?!" Spencer fired back.

"She's changing you whether you want to believe or not, I can see it..." Paula's eyed teared.

"No, What you see Mom, is nothing pass your close minded beliefs....at least Dad doesn't..."

"Oh do not even try to bring your father into this...and doesn't what Spencer? Doesn't care who you hang out with? Has no interest as to what's best for your well being?...What is it!?" Paula was now vibrating the mug that sat in front of her from her voice.

"I have every right to bring Dad into this, he is the other half that's suppose to make this family...and he's also the half that has taken it into his heart to accept his own daughter no matter who she turns out to be...or be with!" Spencer finally said it. A look of disgust hit Paula's face like a bullet shattering a car window.

"So what, what...what are you huh? Do you think you're WITH her now?" Paula's face continued to deteriorate with pure sickness.

"No Mom I'm not with her...."

_Though I'm about one hundred and ten percent sure I want to be after tonight...._

"I'm with myself, I'm with myself, everyday trying to figure out who I am and where I'm suppose to stand on planet earth and I thought you as a parent were suppose to be along for that ride with me, but you're obviously not!" Spencer let out a very angry heated groan before moving from the table and out of the kitchen.

"You are not leaving the conversation like this, young lady!" Paula stomped behind her and noticed something out of the upper right part of her eye, it was Glen and Clay, standing at the top of the stairs, hovering above the two ladies below.

"What's with the noise? I'm trying to finish a very important African American sequence of historical events paper, which is due on Monday!" Clay whined sporting his very worn down "Academic Decathlon" trophy shirt as night wear. Glen stood next to him and glared at him slightly.

_Sequences of African American events...well let's see....Rosa Parks was a bad ass and didn't give up her seat...ah ha...I member one thing from the third grade...and then uhh..Magic Johnson got the AIDS or HIV.... whatever it's called, after that Michael Jordon quit the game and the other Michael turned himself into the scary white man.....I wanna go watch Rush Hour...but I sort of want a sandwich too....bacon and mayo on a bun...oh, or McDonalds...maybe I can take the car..... ' cuz L.A.'s got the twenty four hour drive thru thingy....woot woot!_

"Mom....can I take the car to go get...." Glen rubbed his puckered out tummy over his half naked girl boxer shorts.

"Glen, now is not the time!" Paula snapped. Glen huffed and turned back to walk into his room.

_I think I have cheetos under my bed_

He bent down.

_......yeah man!_

"Mom, is everything ok?" Clay asked in a more concerned tone.

"No everything not's ok, because your sister thinks it's ok to go out with her friend and not give me the comfort at this time of the of night or the courtesy of a simple phone call!" Paula looked directly at her son the entire time, not throwing one glance towards her daughter. Spencer looked beaten down and run over by her Mother.

"I am going to bed now because this conversation is going south of nowhere!" Spencer went up the stairs roughly and stormed into her room shutting the door. Paula and Clay turned their attention to the noise of her door shutting, they sighed and then went their separate ways. It was hard to say anything, it was now one in the morning and anything left to fight out, had to wait until the morning.

Spencer changed her clothes and got into her "Ohio Is For Lovers" t-shirt. She turned out her lights and slipped into her bed. She grabbed her light up pen, and a pink sticky note, and wrote a few poetic lyrics down.

_**Morning sun, please don't come**_

_**just leave me here to sleep**_

_**for my fights are lost**_

_**my mind is crushed**_

_**though my thoughts run way too deep.**_

She then placed the pen and pad back onto her dresser next to her cell phone. She rolled over, rubbed her watered down eyes and yawned. As her eyelids began to sink, suddenly she was disturbed by a vibrating dresser. She rolled back over to see her phone, lighting up like a Christmas tree.


	12. Good Vibrations

Spencer squinted to see who it was and immediately flipped her phone.

"Hey you." Spencer's sad face quickly turned upside down.

"Hey...so...I'm home now...." Ashley said scratching the back of her elbow, and wearing a confused look on her face, not really sure of what to say.

"Well *sniffle* glad you got home ok...I'm in bed." Spencer whispered.

"Are you crying?" Ashley asked, her facial expression changing yet again.

"No."

"Yes you are...you're doing the sniffle thing...." Ashley said knowingly. "What's a matter?"

"My Mom just mauled me as soon as my feet hit the inside of my house...." Spencer wiped her eyes.

"Oh shit Spence, did she like, see us out there or something?" Ashley's face went into shock.

"No, she didn't see us..." Spencer giggled a little through sniffles at Ashley's paranoid comment.

"Then what?"

"I forgot to call."

"God dammit, you did forget to call!" Ashley slapped her forehead. "You know what though it's my fault, if I wouldn't have dragged you out to a new place, with new kinds of people...then you wouldn't have forgotten/"

"Don't try to blame this on you, It's my fault, it's just...we were having such a good time...."

"We were having such a good time weren't we?" Ashley smiled..and Spencer could feel it all the way on the other end of the phone.

"Yes we were." Spencer said, getting rid of her sniffle completely. "So anyways...let's leave the evil Mom sub plot alone for awhile and talk about something else...." Spencer giggled.

"Ok...." Ashley shrugged.

"Well for starters...I thought I was the one who was suppose to be calling you in the morning...and if I'm not mistaken, you are calling me and the sun hasn't even come up yet." Spencer squinted her eyes and flirted into the phone.

"I know...I just wanted to call you...."

"You just saw me an hour ago...what else could you have possibly needed to tell me that couldn't wait until the morning Ms. Davies..." Spencer continued to play with Ashley in a semi serious, semi fun like voice. Ashley felt a little unsteady in answering.

"Well...I called to tell that I am home..."

"We established that thirty one sentences ago...." Spencer said adorably.

"I'm home...and it's just me....and I sort of...wish...that...you could...be here...now..."

"Oh you do, do you?" Spencer said softly, slipping completely underneath her covers.

"Yeah...I...really...do...I do...really...a lot...." Ashley bit at her lip nervously as she shifted her legs back and fourth laying on her bed in nothing but the black laced bra she had on earlier and the undies to match it.

_I am so nervous, I know what I want, right now.....and I'm stuttering...I did call her for a reason didn't I? Where the hell did my seductive soft bitch like self confidence go off to?_

_Ashley never falters on words...she's totally lost her power voice...her words are all gapped and dotted.....what is this? The last night of old Ashley? I guess I'll soon find out._


	13. Bigger Than They Look

The next morning, Spencer awoke to nakedness.

"SPENCER....Breakfast!"

_[i]Since when do I here her voice on Sundays?_ _Oh that's right when she wants to do her every other week church appearance. Ugh._[/i]

Spencer rolled over to her right side and looked down. Then she rolled over to her left side and looked down.

"Where is it?" she muttered to herself.

"SPENCER, get your ass out of bed!"

"GLEN!"

"Sorry Mom."

Spencer wriggled her feet around inside her covers until she felt something. She tweaked her big toe and second toe together and pulled up.

"Here they are..." she grasped her day of the week undies and put them back on. She then sat up.

_[i]Umm hello... earth to brain....your boobs._[/i]

"Shit, where is my shirt?" Spencer's eyebrows curved in thought. Once again, Spencer rolled over to her right side and looked down. Then she rolled over to her left side and looked down. Then, a thought hit her. She stood up on her bed and turned toward the bed frame, bending over to look behind it.

_[i]Damn this frame is cold, why it is that it's always nice and warm in L.A. but in my room you could freeze Eskimos_?[/i]

Spencer continued to lean over, looking back and fourth, her nipples erect from the coldness beneath her. Finally she spotted the sleeve of it peeking out from the mid section of the frame. She reached,

she stretched, she strained, her fingertips touched it, picked it up and now...

_[i]No. No. No. NO. My boobs are not THAT big!? Wait.... aw dammit! Ashley pushed the frame back too far when we moved the mattress in....but come on..I am not.....no I CANNOT be..._[/i]

Spencer was stuck.

As if that couldn't be bad enough, to make things worse, she'd dropped her shirt again. First, she tried simply pulling upwards and then decided she would like to keep her breasts for the rest of her life. Next, she tried sliding back and fourth to the edge of the frame which from her shirt's new position on the floor looked like that a smaller version of the bowling ball carnival game where you have to try to roll the ball and keep it cradled over that little metal hump, but in most scenarios it just comes right back. As a third option Spencer considered suicide. But then she felt that Ashley would most likely miss her and decided to go with option D also known as the last resort option.

"MOM!!!!!!"


	14. Pin The Tail On The Odd Situaution

Spencer bit her lips after she yelled weighing her options once again quickly. She couldn't call Ashley to come rescue her because, she was stuck obviously. She couldn't call Glen for help because well, Glen was Glen. Clay wasn't home and she knew this because on Thursday all he could talk about was all the struggles with his paper and today, he'd gone to help set up the bake sale early, so he could hit the library to continue working on it. She decided her Mom probably wasn't the best idea, because with Mom, came questions and with questions came answers and answers led to lots of quality Ashley-free alone time in her room. Last but not least there was Dad, and Dad was....

_Actually......_

"MOM NEVERMIND! I NEED DAD'S HELP!"

Ms Carlin stopped in her tracks. "SPENCER!" she shouted from the bottom of the steps. Spencer panicked thinking that she'd already made her way to her door.

"YEAH?" she yelled back.

"WHATEVER IT IT, MAKE IT FAST BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE BAKE SALE!" Ms Carlin sighed and proceeded back to the kitchen where she coldly approached her husband. "You're daughter needs you upstairs" she said pouring Glen some orange juice.

"Mom can you like, cut up one of these oranges on the table and like do that squishy thing to it in there, it makes the flavor better." Glenn rubbed his hands together and made a squishy sound at the word.

"Glen....you have legs right?" Mr. Carlin smiled.

Glen looked down.

"Yeah?" Glen looked up and it clicked.

"Use them." his Dad said in a sweet but stern tone. Glen huffed and got up.

"I'M COMING SPENCE...." he yelled.

As Mr. Carlin got closer to his daughter's door Spencer could hear his footsteps approaching. She took a deep breath and waited to hear him at the door, she felt herself a little more at ease since she'd decided that her Dad could help with the situation mainly because her Dad never barged into her room, he would always knock and respected that doors were put in houses for a reason. Finally she heard the tap tap she was waiting for.

"Dad?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Ok...put your ear up to the door and listen." Spencer called moving her way back over to the side of the bed closest to the door. Mr. Carlin squinted his eyebrows a little and placed an ear to the wood.

"Yeah." he said.

"Can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yes Spencer." he said.

"Look, I am sort stuck here."

"Where?"

"Here, you will see...but actually.. you won't see because I need you to shut your eyes." Spencer's wave of embarrassment grew larger in her stomach.

"Spencer, is this a game or something, because if it is we are going to have to/"

"Dad, no....it's not a game, I swear please just do it....close your eyes and open the door." Spencer gulped. Mr. Carlin sighed and shut his eyes as the knob turned and as Spencer looked up she saw her Dad, standing in her door frame, with his eyes tightly sealed.

"Can I open my/"

"NO!" Spencer yelled and then realized she should probably lower her voice if she didn't want the rest of the Carlin Klan to join her for a half naked reunion in her room.

"Alright then, now what?" he said putting both his arms out and then slapping his sides.

"Come towards my bed until you feel the mattress...just walk straight." Spencer moved back over to the other side of the frame.

Mr. Carlin put his arms out and then down and then back up again, sort of reminding his daughter of her fourth birthday, when she had pin the tail on the donkey and her Dad tried to be silly and play along with all her little girlfriends. She smiled at the thought and then went back to the stuck situation at hand. Mr. Carlin hit the bed.

"I'm here..." he said mono toned.

"Ok Dad, now reach to your left and grab my bed frame..." Spencer concentrated on her words, making sure to give clear cut directions. When her Dad reached for the frame she then gave him the next step. "Now grab it with the other hand...so you have both hands on it and pull." she shut her eyes and prayed that this would be a quick and painless band aid like pulling event. Her Dad obeyed and worked his way forward, his hands flinching a little red. With the one little glimmer of slack she got, Spencer pulled up and out of her frame. She then plopped down on her ass like a bouncy ball and raced under the covers. Spencer's Dad heard the plop, stood up straight and put his hands up, as if he were under arrest.

"Are you ok? Can I have my vision back now?" Mr. Carlin laughed.

"Yes Dad." Spencer whispered.

Mr. Carlin opened his eyes to blurry and then it all started flowing back, the colors of Spencer's room, her bed and finally, Spencer's face creeping slowly above her big spread. Her Dad looked at her, puzzled to say the least.

"Spencer...what was that?" he said referring to the events of the past five minutes. Spencer bit her bottom lip.

"Uh, can I use one of my 'embarrassing situation never to be spoken of again' Dad cards?" Spencer gave her Dad the cutest smile and the head tilt to woo all of the century and hoped for good results. Mr. Carlin just sighed and walked over to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You are an interesting character young lady..." he laughed. "But you are my interesting character." he said sweetly. "Now come on, get yourself together, it's time for the brownie bonanza of the church bake sale and you need food in your stomach as well." he turned back towards the door and headed down the steps to be greeted by no other than his wife.

"What was that all about?" she asked nosily

He shrugged and cracked his knuckles.

"It was a Spencer to Dad kinda thing..." he said bluntly. "Nothing to worry about."

Back in Spencer's room, the girl sat on her bed and rubbed her sore breasts from the encounter. She sighed and placed her hand over her left nipple, soothing the coldness. She then did the same to her right and sighed again. Suddenly, all the memories of the morning nighted hours came rushing back to her, Ashley, the phone, Ashley, the flirting, Ashley's voice, the change in conversation, Ashley moaning and her pain quickly started to turn into a re run of earlier events with one missing link. Spencer stopped herself and quickly stepped out of bed before going under it to grabbed her shirt. As reached for it she found another missing element, her cell phone. She slipped on her shirt, put her phone on her dresser and made her way to the bathroom.

_The shower probably isn't the best idea right now...the massage streaming wet jets vibrate and those three out of four of those words could make me so late to church that I don't even think Jesus himself would wait for me._


	15. Brownie Points For Mr C

Spencer washed her face and freshened herself up. Once she was dressed she made her way downstairs, to see Dad putting his plate in the sink, Glen putting the naked orange peels in his mouth and making faces with them and her Mom, quietly stirring the remains of her coffee.

"Princess Spencer...care to join us?" Glen murmured through the peel in between his teeth.

"And how old are you?" Spencer shot back to which Glen rolled his eyes.

"Grab a bagel and we are going Spencer..." Ms. Carlin said. Spencer couldn't believe her Mother and her tone. Well in a way, she could believe it but she didn't want to.

"Mom, can't I just sit and eat?" she said pointing to the table.

"You could have twenty minutes ago, when the rest of your family was already doing so, but now we are late, therefore, breakfast is over and we are now moving on to church..." Ms. Carlin looked at her husband, who also looked displeased but for a different reason.

"Spencer, you sit and eat...." her Dad ordered.

"No...." her Mom ordered.

"Yes, Paula you go, you take Glen I will drive Spencer and we will meet you there." he said.

"You just let her get away with any and everything don't you?" Paula shook her head.

"No I do not, but if we are a little late to church I think god will forgive us for that sin." Mr. Carlin nodded his head. huffed and looked at Glen.

"Let's go Glen." she said giving her husband a look of pure anger. Glen stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ugh Mom, that's not fair, I could have gotten up later since Spencer did it and I wanted to stay to bed because I never get to....." his voice continued to be heard and full of empty complaints until the front door slammed.

"Thanks Dad." Spencer smiled up at her Father.

"Sure honey." her Dad smiled and put the rest of the eggs and her bagel on a plate in front of her.

After breakfast, Mr. Carlin went out to start the car, and Spencer saw an opportunity. She went to the edge of the front door and yelled out to him.

"Be right there, Dad, just have to brush my teeth..." she did the tooth brush move with her hands and her Dad gave her the ok with a thumbs up. Spencer rushed up the steps, phone in hand. She quickly hit the A's and pressed call. When the voice answered it sounded exhausted.

"He mmr mmm llo?"

"Hi." Spencer said in the most flirtatious way you could say one word.

"Oh, hey you..." Ashley rubbed her eyes and smiled into the phone.

"So..what are you doin?" Spencer paced her room floor.

"I was sleeping." Ashley flirted back.

"Aww I woke you up...." Spencer said in a baby voice.

"Yeah, well your voice tends to do that to me...in more ways than one..." Ashley's nose scrunched on the last few words. Spencer smiled back into the phone.

"Yeah well, your voice tends to do a lot of things I haven't heard before when you're turned on...." Spencer's mouth dropped and she couldn't believe how blunt she was being. "Ash, I'm sorry I didn't mean to just come out and sa/"

"You're not sorry...." Ashley whispered.

"Oh, I'm not?" Spencer voice rasped and giggled.

"No, because if you didn't want to say it, you wouldn't have said it..." Ashley's voice got more confident and less tired.

"Well I wanted to say SOMETHING like that but..." Spencer face turned a little red.

"There you go, see you wanted to..." Ashley had made her point. "So what are YOU doing now?" Ashley rolled back onto her back and kicked her covers off.

"I...am going off to the church bake sale..." Spencer laughed.

"Ugh, yuck, yack and blah, well, hold on though your Mom does get credit for her brownies but other than that, yeah make sure you confess all your sins, I'm sure the preacher would be happy to know a girl made you cum over the phone three times in one night..." Ashley's soft bitch confidence was flying off the radar now. Spencer's mouth hit the floor.

"Ashley!" she yelled.

_Actually it was four because the third was multi pleasing...but she doesn't need to know that...yet_

"Spencer!" Ashley imitated.

"I have to go..." Spencer embarrassingly said in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah I have to go to....this naked body ain't going to clothe itself..." Ashley glanced down at her tanned out breasts, her smooth ripped abs and her glistening zone of tiny dark curls.

"I am hanging up now!" Spencer put the bottom half of her phone to her mouth. "Byeeee...." she said.

"Bye Spence..." Ashley stuck her tongue out a little and hit the red hang up button on her cell.

As Spencer walked down the steps she thought about Ashley last few statements, but mostly the last one, the naked one. Spencer pictured Ashley unclothed piece by piece with every step she went down. First, her shirt, then her pants, then her bra and then her undies. Spencer tripped down the last two steps and caught herself on the railing. She pulled herself back together, tried to cool the burning red that flustered her face, grabbed her key and locked the door.

_How can anyone be thinking about god in a time like this...unless it's like...."oh god..oh yeah......right there..." Wait. I am ten seconds away from getting into the car with my Dad. My thoughts need to switch gears....ok... church, prayers, baking, bake sale, brownies, Ashley loves brownies, Ashley, I wanna see Ashley...I need to see...._

"All set honey?

"Yeah Dad...let's go."


	16. Church, Sheep and Denial

After the three most boring hours of watching Stepford wives prance around with trays, donation bins and all the while watching Glenn go around a stuff cakes and cookies into his mouth before turning away and pretending he had a cough to hide them Spencer decided she'd had enough. Her Mom was cleaning off her brownie table and Glen was picking at the left over crumbs. All of the ideal husbands sat underneath the few trees the youth group had planted and tended to over the years. The guys chuckled and slapped their knees over lemonade and pastries. Spencer smiled her way through the morning as much as she could. She brushed shoulders with her hands and said hello to all the old folk, helped here and there when the Stepford's needed change for their sales and then to top it all off she helped her Mom clean up her table even after she'd treated her like dirt earlier in the day. It was three in the afternoon, Spencer felt like her good deeds for the day had been accomplished. She'd gotten a break in between cookies to sit on the back of the church steps and talk to Ashley on the phone, which to her was the highlight of the entire day. As her Mom put the last bit of plates and clean leftover table cloths in the car, Spencer walked over.

"Mom are we all finished here..did you get everything from the tables?" Spencer smiled trying to look pleased and happy.

"Yes, I have it all now, so, are you riding home with your Father or me?" she said, not looking directly at her but at the scuff mark on her shoe she quickly thumbed off.

"Actually Mom..."Spencer beganto talk over the sound of a car pulling up and shutting off on the parking lot.

"Spence, honey you ready to go?" her Dad walked over and hugged her close with one arm.

"Hey Dad actually...."

"Yeah?" her parents said in unison.

"Whoa so this is a what a church looks like huh?" a voice questioned from the parking lot. Spencer turned around and smiled.

"Here's the thing Mom, Dad, oh, just one second..." Spencer held up a finger and rushed over to Ashley, who was standing with her hands on her hips, head cocked sideways, staring up to the building.

"It's kinda neat, that big cross thingy..." she twirled her fingers lazily to trace it in the air. "Ya know...what they killed him on I guess, uh, andthe stained glass windows are cool, sheep, right on with the sheep!" she made a rock on sign. She then read the black lettered bulletin posted under the brick sign's heading. "Ok what does Jesus have to do with selling cookies?" The entire time Ashley was talking, Spencer had slowed her walk down to the parking lot so she could listen to her thoughts, she giggled at them, knowing that only Ashley could sum up a church in all its entirety using those kind of statements. No one else might have got it, but Spencer did. Finally Ashley turned and spotted her friend.

"Hey!!" Ashley said opening her arms for a hug.

"Hey Ash...." Spencer gave into the hug.

It was just a hug. But a quick one at that due to the fact that both girls knew what a long hug might entail. Spencer's parents looked on at the two girls. Her Dad smiled, he knew Spencer was happy to see her and it was Saturday, and his thoughts were set on playing poker with some of the guys, so if Spencer had plans...good for her. Her Mom wrapped her index finger around her lips and began to tap it there. For her, the smallest bit of Spencer and Ashley time simply annoyed her body into ticks, like tapping her foot, or biting her nails. The nervousness was always there, and could always be shown with the shaky smile she tried to display whenever Ashley looked her way. Which was what was happening now. As Ashley hugged Spencer, she saw Mrs. Carlin from over Spencer's shoulder. She gave her a smile and a head nod, to which, Mrs. Carlin delivered the shaky one right on cue.

"So do they know?" Ashley asked.

"I was about to tell them and then I heard your car." Spencer's squinted her eyes a little away from the sun light.

"Well let's go do it then..." Ashley went to grab her hand and then stopped, remembering where she was and what she was doing. She painfully gave Spencer a sorry smile and clenched her hand into a fist as they made their way over to the parents.

"Mom, Dad....I'm going to Ashley's if that's ok....she decided to invite a couple of people over to use her pool since it's really nice out today and...."

"The pool is heated, it's really good on the muscles, you know what? You guys should totally come use it sometime, if you wanted, 'cuz I mean like, don't you get a lot of aches and pains when you get old..I mean not OLD, because you aren't old or anything but hell yeah since pool boy number four went away, the chlorine level is so much better, so it won't hurt your eyes or anything to dive under. But uh, yeah, can Spencer come?" Ashley finished with enough air left to take a breath.

"Ashley that is very sweet of you to invite us to your pool and I might take you up on that offer some other time, but this afternoon into tonight I am going to go and play some poker with some of the guys here...." Arthur's eyes twinkled against the sun light and Ashley could honestly say to herself that he was a handsome guy.

"You're going to play poker?" Paula piped up.

"Yes hun, I was going to tell you in a minute seeing as I was just invited..." Arthur looked back to see if his friends were ready yet. "I'll follow you guys out there as soon as I drop my son off!" Arthur said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be late...." he then motioned for Glen who was picking bark off of one of the trees.

"But I will, I had a call in at the hospital for a six to midnight run...." Paula sighed. "If you feel like it, stop by there around eight, I can break for a snack..." she smiled at him, in a way that showed the morning hours were over and so was their little spat about their daughter. Arthur was surprised and warmed by his wife's comment.

"I will definitely do that honey..." he looked at her and placed another quick kiss, this time on her lips.

"Eww parent friendly affection, I think I'll go throw...."

"Glen!"

"Sorry Mom..." with that he kissed her cheek.

"Come on son, Bye ladies..." Arthur said with a big smile, leaving the decision of the two girls in front of them, down to one. Spencer and Ashley had stood silent through the entire conversation, giving each other occasional cutesy looks here and there. Glen had noticed this and mouthed the word "LESBOS." quite a few times until Ashley finally mouthed back a big "FUCK YOU." When Paula turned back around from waving goodbye, both girls made sure to be staring straight at her.

"Mom, is...it...ok?" Spencer said crossing her fingers behind her back. Paula felt a little off set by the fact that Ashley was already standing in their presence, she knew that if she wasn't there to begin with, that it would be easier for her to just say no. But Paula's thought was that she didn't want to give a troubled child like Ashley another reason to go home and be depressed over her rich but empty life. So she did what she could, for her sake, she didn't have to like the girl's preference, but in her heart she was trying to make herself realize that she was just a girl, who needed friends like anyone else.

"It is fine Spencer...Ashley thank you for inviting her..." she said bringing her shaky smile back into the sun light.

"Ok and thank you for letting her come..." Ashley smiled at Mrs. Carlin.

"Thanks Mom..." Spencer gave her a hug.

The girls wander off back to the parking lot to Ashley's car. When they got in, they noticed Paula was still glued to them from a distance. Ashley backed out and turned the car so the driver's side was facing Paula. Before she hit the gas she buzzed down her window.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Carlin...I will make sure she calls you this time...sorry for the...other time...last night...anyways...right...she'll call!" Ashley waved and Paula took a breath and smiled an all natural smile. With that the girls were off. Paula stood on the grass at the church, alone. She now knew that Spencer told Ashley everything and in the quickest proximity of time. She knew that Ashley knew about their fight last night and what it was about. She started to wonder if Spencer revealed to her the name she used for Ashley...."that girl." She thought about how it may hurt the young girl to know her deepest feelings about her. Ashley wasn't a horrible person and she knew that. Spencer was her daughter and she felt like she was slipping further and further away from her by the day. Paula went to the picnic table and sat down, placing a hand on her forehead. The woman began to cry into her other hand, mixing emotions with denial, regret and a longing for understanding.


	17. And Then It Clicked

Back on the road, Spencer went through the events of her day with the brunette.

"Sounds charming...." Ashley said changing the radio station.

"So, how many people are going to be at your house tonight?" Spencer wondered.

"Oh, a lot, so a lot ...." Ashley's eyebrows perked.

"So a lot?" Spencer shot Ashley look. "Are you going all L.A. valley on me?" she laughed.

"Oh hell no, but if you correct the way I talk again I might go all ghetto on ya ass..." Ashley began to imitate a rapper giving an acceptance speech. "And I wanna thank god, and my peeps, for lettin' this fione ass women come to my partay tonight!" she used her free hand for substance.

"Ash, you are nuts you know that?"

"I know, but that's why you love me." Ashley give her wink.

_She's right....that's why I love her. That's why I love her. That's why..._

And then it clicked.

_I'm in love with her._

Ashley pulled up to her house. It was a good ways from the church, so the darkness was juststarting to peak through the sky. The girls got out and Ashley beeped her alarm.

"Wait Ash I forgot...." Spencer motioned back toward the street.

"What?" Ashley said puzzled.

"I need clothes to sleep in, and some for tomorrow plus I don't have any sleep stuff and I don't even have my toothbrush." Spencer scratched her head.

"Have you forgotten everything I told you under the pier?" Ashley giggled.

"Huh?"

"Remember the things about the vastly enlarged wardrobe and shoe size?" Ashley smiled.

"Oh yeah....alright...let's, head in..." Spencer thumbed toward the door. She was a little in front of Ashley, giving the brunette plenty of leeway to roam the lengths of her tight fitted jeans with her eyes perfectly.

_I have the sudden urge to listen to Sir Mix A lot_

As the girls made their way inside, it was quite clear that the house was completely empty. Spencer looked at Ashley as if she was expecting her to start calling out names.

"What? If you haven't noticed in the time that you've known me, my Mom is never home, so for me to walk into this house and yell for her like some Pleasantville daughter is basically pointless..." Ashley rolled her eyes as they made their way to her room. Spencer plopped down on Ashley's bed and checked her watch.

"It's almost five...what time is everybody suppose to be here?" she said stretching herself out on Ashley's bed. After she opened her eyes from the comforting body stretch she realized that Ashley had yet to answer her. When she popped her head up only, she saw that Ashley was nowhere to be found. Spencer sat up. "Ash?" She made her way back off her friend's bed. "Hello?" she quickly realized she wasn't getting an answer. Spencer walked through the door frame and peaked to her left and right. "Ashley Davies...do you live here anymore?" she said her voice going from high to low. Spencer rolled her eyes whilst still standing in the door frame. She really hoped that this wasn't going to be like the time, she'd stayed the night and gotten hungry, woke Ashley up and then lost sight of her before they hit the kitchen. Then once they were downstairs Ashley popped out of the pantry closet with round macaronis over her eyes yelling out "Hungry hungry Spencer!" She giggled at the memory of how badly the girl had scared her even though at the time she was pissed but also slightly turned on. Spencer began to pace the hall and peak into various rooms. Still no Ashley. She finally made her way downstairs and stepped into the dreaded kitchen.

_Please no macaroni pantry madness, I have to pee and would rather do it in the bathroom and not on your fifteen thousand dollar tiled floor._

"Pool side....pool side...." a voice lingered.


	18. Please Enter Your Code

"Ashley?" Spencer cocked her head and tried to listen.

"Come get wet....wet....wet...." the voice continued to whisper.

"Ok Ashley, your attempt to do the crazy EZGirl L Word backround sounds has succeeded...." Spencer whistled pretending like she didn't care to find her friend.

"Suit and towel to the left....pool side next...come get wet..." the voice echoed around the kitchen this time louder. Spencer swung around to her left and saw a perfect sized bikini sitting on the barstool which was draped with a light purple towel. Spencer looked around and slipped out of her clothes quickly leaving them neatly folded on the barstool next to her new swim attire. She snugly fit herself into the bikini and grabbed the towel. As she made her way into the next room she began to tie her hair up with the small scrunch band that laid on her wrist.

"Alright Ashley, come out, come out wherever you are."

_That really did sound as funny out loud as it did in my head._

As the blonde made her way out into the backyard she began to hear soft music playing. When she got to the fence, she tried to peer through the one small hole that was gapped between two pieces of metal but was unable to catch anything but a trace of light that bounced off the water. Apparently, Ashley's Mom had decided that because she had so landscapers and maids that came and went throughout the yard, she wanted her pool area to become the apodeme of private, so not only were the fence bars metal, they were painted jet black with barely enough room to stick one's pinky finger through. At the front of the fenced gate was a box with a must have code for it. Which Ashley quickly learned how to de code and re code. Spencer made a blow fish mouth and huffed out the air.

_Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a Charlie's Angel's movie?_

"Ashley...did you forget that I don't know the code because you change it every other week due to your massive ADD password addiction?" Spencer then remembered back to when Ashley asked to use her computer to check her mail once, when Ashley couldn't remember her password, she pulled out her Ipod phone to reveal a list of the most recent ones she had used and changed throughout the pass week. The music began to get a little bit louder and Spencer recognized the voice, it was Adam Levine's of Maroon 5.

"Pick the name of a friend I know...." her voice lingered in through the still unrecognizable song.

"Pick the name of a friend I know?" Spencer whispered back to herself. "Umm ok...." Spencer pulled the panel flap down and began to type.

"274539"

"Coding Invalid." the robotic voice said.

"24336"

"Coding Invalid" is repeated.

_Why the hell she would use this name I have no idea but here it goes..._

"6234766"

"Coding Invalid." the robotic voice said once more.

"Coding Invalid" Spencer imitated the machine like a four year old with a nasal toned voice. At this point, she was cold and just wanted the heat of the pool, she then realized she'd heard it all wrong. Ashley had said "pick the name of a friend I know" and Spencer, being cold and mindless thought that Ashley was talking about a friend SPENCER, herself knew. When she realized her misunderstanding, she smiled and decided to put in one last try.

7736237

"Coding Accepted" the robotic machine chimed. Spencer stuck her tongue out at the device before proceeding to open the gate. When it creaked opened, she was left with nothing but a...

"Oh my God." on her lips.


	19. Ladies In The Water

Spencer looked around the pool side, which was covered from square to square with incense candles, burning down slowly. She then turned her attention to the sparkle of the pool, where lily pad candles floated along the surface of the water. As they moved so perfectly about over the water it almost looked like they were motorized synchronized swimming candles. Spencer moved her eyes over to a silver platter that lay on the one single pool chair...on it came two small shot glasses with a brown substance in them and a few red strawberries, Spencer then realized that the shot glasses were probably filled with chocolate. Her eyes continued to scan the lengths of the pool for any sign of her friend. When she didn't see her she started to feel like something was missing and it was. The music had gone away as soon as her hands opened the gate. Spencer waited a few seconds and looked around again.

"Ashley?" and with that the music cued back up slowly making its way through Spencer's ear.

_**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door....**_

_(We could light the candle......)_

_**I had you so many times but somehow I want more**_

_(Oh what'd you do with my candle.....)_

_**I don't mind spending every day....**_

_(That was my last match....)_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_(Won't you light the candle.....)_

The bikini blonde quickly noticed this song was not just one of the radios, but much more than that. It seemed to be a special remix of Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" and RENT's "Light My Candle". It sounded pure, fresh, and sexy as if Ashley had gone to her Dad's studio and gotten some time to mix it up. Just as the chorus kicked in Spencer looked over to the one dark corner that wasn't lit up. From there, slowly came Ashley, her body glistening deeper into the reflection of the water and the candles with every step she took. Spencer's eyes widened and began to draw a mental picture of the sexy brunette in her head. Ashley was wearing a jet black bikini similar to the color of the gated fence, her bikini top however was laced softly around the nipple area, which left little to the imagination and the front of her bottoms had two gold squiggle lines side by side directly in the middle of them. Ashley approached her friend at a slow pace, which to Spencer, felt like eternity.

"Ashley this is all...."

"Surreal? Amazing? Hot? Pick a word..." Ashley winked at her friend as she stood only a few inches from her.

"What is the occasion?"

"You."

"I'm the occasion?"

"Uh huh and I promise, that tonight, YOU will be celebrated to the FULLEST." Ashley whispered in close to Spencer's ear, the blonde shivered and pulled back, once again watching the reflection of light rays dance around Ashley's body. Ashley saw her looking and reached her hand out to grasp Spencer's waist, pulling her closer. "Do you remember last night?" she whispered again, rubbing her fingers over the side of Spencer's waist.

"How could I forget?" Spencer blushed a little.

"Do you remember what I did to you?" Ashley spoke and her eyes seemed to get seductively darker with every statement. Spencer closed her eyes and looked down, getting a little shy, which for Ashley was an instant orgasmic experience all on its own. She loved the girl's shyness, there were times when she'd ask Spencer personal up front questions when they first met and she would do the same maneuver, leaving Ashley wet with desire every time.

"Uh huh..." was all Spencer could breath out as Ashley's other hand locked onto her waist.

"What did I do to you?" Ashley asked knowing the answer. "Tell me, what I did to you." she demanded softly yet firmly. Spencer was looking for air anywhere she could find it, she tried to breath in and her head went dizzy, her face was still flushed and her eyes now slightly directed towards Ashley's.

"You made me feel really good...."

_Wow, it really is so much easier over the phone_.

"How did I do that?" Ashley was now obviously prying for certain words.

"The way you talked to me....." Spencer began rubbing Ashley's arms that where now completely linked around her bikini waist.

"Mmm and you want to tell me what it did to you when I talked to you like that?" Ashley leaned in and placed a single kiss on her friend's bare shoulder which left Spencer in shivers. She then pulled back up and looked at her, Spencer was still only semi looking at her and seemed speechless. "It made you hot didn't it? It made you wet..and you came didn't you?" Ashley was now stopping at nothing to get the girl of her dreams to talk back to her.

"Yes I did...." Spencer murmured out.

"You did what?" Ashley's words were becoming heated sounds that tapped against Spencer's body.

"I came...." Spencer's voice rasped with pure heat while Ashley's body quivered in ecstasy at the statement. She tilted the blonde's head up so they were eye to eye. Spencer felt Ashley's hands begin to wander throughout the lengths of her lower waist, her thumbs traced her inner thighs, her other four fingers played with the dip right above Spencer's ass.

"What were you thinking about when you came baby?"

_Oh my god, she just called me baby and not Spence or Spencer...which is my name right? Suddenly I've forgotten. Is it Spencer? Spence? Bueller? Bueller?_

With all the blue in her eyes Spencer pushed toward Ashley beginning to take control of the situation. Spencer began to make Ashley walked backwards down the entering steps of the heated water. When the girls legs hit, they both sighed at the warmness. Finally after dodging a few candles in the four foot area they stopped, as the water hugged their upper bodies. Ashley now had Spencer against the smooth finish side of the pool. Spencer may have walked her in backwards but it was now Ashley who wanted to regain her lustful control.

"What were you thinking about?" Ashley re stated.

"You." Spencer said as she felt Ashley's hand directly run over the core sweetness of her bikini bottom. "Touching me." Spencer voiced hit a new pitch. Ashley pressed her hand harder against her center. "There." Spencer moaned out and with that Ashley leaned in to take the girl's lips for a wild ride. Ashley continued to rub whilst keeping one hand wrapped around Spencer's back, holding her as she grinded her hips into her hand. The girls kissed as if they were no tomorrow and their tongues played for control minute by minute.

"I want more...." Spencer gasped out as Ashley's teeth nibbled onto her neck.

"More?" Ashley said muffled into her neck. Spencer took Ashley's face in her hands, she kissed her deeply as she gazed into her eyes. Ashley felt a hand on her hand a minute later, guiding it toward the inner interior of Spencer's bikini bottom.

As Ashley's fingers tangled around soft curls Spencer kept her hands intact across Ashley's face, passionately bobbing her palms over Ashley's cheeks as they kissed, keeping them intensely heated.

"I want all of you....." Ashley breathed out, her hands parting the tiny folds of soft curls and dipping upwards to Spencer's swollen tip. Spencer bit down on Ashley's lip as she felt her fingers begin to run in circles over the sensitive area.

"Mmm Ash...."

"What? Tell me..." Ashley pulled away from the kiss went a little faster as the water around her began to circle from all the movement.

"Mmm...."

"If you want something, say it....." Ashley continued at full speed, winding circles on and on.

"Mmm...inside....please...." Spencer's head crashed on Ashley's shoulder just below her ear. Ashley stopped suddenly and looked at her friend funny, she tilted her head.

"You want to go inside?" she asked squinting her eyes and removing her hand.

"No...." Spencer said as she took Ashley's circling hand to her lips and let her tongue slid across it. Ashley's lower body pulsed like a heartbeat at the feeling of her tongue on her fingers. Spencer then leaned in and kissed her giving Ashley a taste of herself. "I want these..." her eyes wander at her fingers. "Inside. me." she breathed out.

"You're starting to talk to me hmm......" Ashley said as a huge smile crept across her face, she leaned in and kissed the blonde softly.

"This is what happens when I get turned on...." Spencer whispered.

"You come right out of your shell....I see that now, it's a very different Spencer and uh.... and I should probably stop talking now..." Ashley giggled and licked her lips. She re guided her hand back down to the spot she'd left, inside the bikini, she parted the curls and felt a honey like goo that made her mouth water.

_Oh my god. I'd rather have this stuff in my tea._

"And get back to this..." she said sliding two fingers in slowly, feeling Spencer's pelvic muscles contort

The girls quickly worked out a rhythm that was good for both of them. Ashley cradled her head against Spencer's neck and shoulder, trying to work inside and out of her with all her might, keeping Spencer on her toes in the water as she curled her fingers up and hit her g spot. Spencer's moans of pleasure were exactly how Ashley had fantasized them, very raspy yet femme with a touch of a whimper here and there. As she felt Spencer's wall begin to lock around her fingers, she knew she was close.

"Ash......" Spencer breathed out as she pulled her own lips into her mouth and rolled her head back in pleasure. Ashley was nibbling around her collarbone until she heard her name and brought her face at attention with Spencer. As Ashley leaned in to take Spencer's bottom lip in her mouth she felt the girl gaining control of the kiss and before she knew it, Spencer was straddling Ashley, her legs wrapped around her waist and holding her face deeply in her hands. Ashley kept her pleasure hand going and wrapped the other around the blonde's waist to hold her. With a few more whimpers and her breath becoming faster by the second, Ashley knew this was it.

"Come on Spence...." Ashley whispered in her ear.

"Almost..." Spencer rasp out as the grip around Ashley became even tighter.

"Now?"

"Mmmhmm now.....oh my god...." Spencer's blue eyes widened and she placed her wet forehead against her friend's, pushing against it each time another wave of her orgasm hit her. Ashley was fascinated by the pure beauty the blonde possessed as she came, holding a dead lock stare on her eyes, Ashley felt as if she'd came with her, in a whole other form. When all was done, the girls kissed continuously still to the off side of the four feet part of the pool. Spencer took Ashley's hand and they made their way out of the pool and onto the edge of the one pool side chair. The strawberries caught Spencer's eye once again.


	20. Fruity Feelings

"Can I have one?" Spencer teased licking her lips.

"Can I have one?" Ashley teased back opening her mouth.

The girls both picked up a strawberry of their choice and rotated it around the other's mouth. Ashley was first up.

"You want this?" Ashley teased yet again.

"Mmm hmm...." Spencer licked her lips.

"Open..." and with that Ashley let the red fruit into the blonde's mouth.

"Your turn..." Spencer said with her mouth still a little full.

"Such good manners..." Ashley giggled.

"Shut up or I won't give it to you...." Spencer said laughing when she realized the various ways her statement could be taken.

"I thought I already had it..." Ashley wickedly shot a glance at her friend.

"You didn't have ALL of it," Spencer said without missing a beat.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think some of my smart ass wit is beginning to rub off on you...." Ashley whispered as she tucked a piece of hair behind Spencer's ear. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I'd like my damn strawberry now if that's ok with you!" Ashley shouted playfully. Spencer looked at the berry and then at her friend, then back at berry.

"You mean this strawberry?"

"Yes."

"You mean this one, right here in my hand?"

"Yup."

"Not one of those on the plate over there, this very one?"

"Uh huh."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Spencer cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, dip in that too...." Ashley said using her index finger to wave a circle around the bowl of chocolate.

"This bowl of chocolate?"

_Here we go again._

"Yes."

'You don't want me to leave and get you a Hershey bar, you want this melted stuff huh?"

"No and Uh huh."

"Right here all gooey? Are you sure?" Spencer was beginning to crack herself up.

"Yes dammit, now are you done with the "let's starve Ashley game?"

"Uh huh..." Spencer dipped the berry, as she pulled it up the chocolate ran down over her fingers. She rolled it over Ashley's lips before gaining slow entrance to her mouth, Ashley ate the strawberry as if she was making love to it with her lips and Spencer had a ring side seat for every move her mouth made. With the excess chocolate that laid across Spencer's fingers, Ashley sighed and leaned into her friend.

"Can I lick that off please?" Ashley said seductively. Spencer nodded and held her fingers out to the brunette's mouth, Ashley teased the tips with her tongue and then fully sealed both fingers with her mouth. Spencer felt the pure sexual vibes running through her body once again, but remembering that she'd already had a turn, she decided to take the night's events into her own hands. As the last drop of chocolate rolled over Ashley's lips, Spencer pulled her fingers away and quickly replaced them with her mouth on Ashley's. She kissed her slowly, then quicken it up and then back to slow. Spencer felt like she was getting the hang of this 'I kiss girls' routine fast. She pulled away and Ashley's face looked flushed with desire.

"Ashley...."

"Yeah" she said out of breath, her eyes still closed from their last kiss.

"I wanna make love to you tonight....." Spencer said it, sweetly and innocently but so much more laid behind her words at that moment. She wasn't really sure how or what she intended to do next, all she did know was it was going to involve a lot of Ashley and the work of art that is her body.

"Spencer I don't want you to feel...."

"I don't feel....."

"You don't feel?"

"No I feel, I feel a lot Ashley, I know what I want, if I didn't I wouldn't have said it, I know what I feel right now at this moment, and that is I feel like I want to make you feel the way you make me feel....." Spencer blushed a little, she knew her words could have been pulled right out of a cheese ball romantic comedy of choice, but this was Spencer, this was the way she worded stuff and Ashley found it all incredibly endearing. As the next re mixed song cued up Spencer listened closely...she realized right away the instrumental version of the song, it was Everlast's "What It's Like" then she waited for his poetic words, but instead those of Baby Bash hit the speakers with "Suga Suga."

_**You got me lifted shifted higher then the ceiling**_

_**(what it's like)**_

_**Oh wee it's the ultimate feeling**_

_**(what's it's like)**_

_**Got me lifted shifted feelin' so gifted**_

_**(what it's like)**_

_**suga how'd you get so fly?**_

_**(What/what it's like)**_

"So...." Ashley leaned into her friend once again. "How do I make you feel?"

"You....Ashley Davies..."

"Yeah."

First, the music stopped completely and the sound of the stereo shutting down cued up. Then the lights around the pool shut off. After that Ashley turned around to look back at her pitch black house. All that was left were the candles that were quickly melting into their metal like lily pad tins floating through out the pool. Both girls stood up and walked to the gate of the pool, once outside of it and in clear view of Ashley's neighbor's houses they realized their problem. A blackout was in full effect, every house on Ashley's street was dark, and it looked as if the blocks crossed here and there were the same way. The girls looked at each other in shadows.


	21. Are You Afraid Of The Dark?

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"My pool is no longer heated....so uh..."

"Inside we go?"

"Uh huh, come on..."

The girls led themselves back to the to pool to grabbed their towels with the candles as flashlights.

"Shouldn't you put those out?"

"Nah they'll be fine, they are in water after all, it's not like it's going to catch on fire..." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and led her back through the gate.

"Well wait..." Spencer pulled back and grabbed the gate before it shut.

"What?"

"I want to take one so we can see where we're going..." Spencer walked back through and went to the edge of the pool, she stuck her hand in the water and swivelled it around to get a candle moving her way, as it floated by, she scooped it up. When she got back to Ashley, the brunette had a smug grin on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Spencer tilted her head.

"Oh no reason..." Ashley giggled. "It just uh, you're afraid of the dark aren't you?"

"I am not!" Spencer stomped.

"Yes you are...you know that ten feet from the door inside my house there is a desk with a flashlight in it that I was going to get, but you can't even make it that far can you?"

"I just don't want to trip over anything!" Spencer said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, like all the big piles of nothing that are in my backyard, wouldn't want you to fall now!" Ashley continued giggled as they started walking.

"I am not afraid of the dark...."

"Then blow the candle out!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because...."

By this time the girls had reached the door. Ashley went for the handle and jiggled it.

"Umm Spencer?"

"Yeah."

'You know how when you come out the back to get to the pool, you're 'pose to turn that little white handle lock on my glass door to the left?"

"Yeah."

"Did you happen to oh I don't know..NOT DO THAT?!"

"Oh my god Ash..I'm sorry, are we..."

"Locked out? You bet your ass we are." Ashley groaned and sank her way down to the ground with her back against the doors.


	22. The Secret Garden Of Tragedy

"Did you lock the front door when we came in?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Umm, actually I don't remember let's walk around front and see..." Ashley continued to pull Spencer like a little kid leading their friend to a candy shop. The girls made it around front with a few select owws and ohs from stepping on various yard pieces on the way.

"You told me your yard was clear...." Spencer said cursing at the pain that inched up her big toe from a twig she'd stepped on.

"It is clear, ya know, accept for a few branches here and there...."

"See I told you the candles were a good idea..."

"Shut up."

The girls walked back up onto the porch, Ashley was first to grasp the lock, she closed her eyes and turned, wanting nothing more than for it to slid right open, Spencer was behind her, with both fingers crossed close to her face.

"Dammit!"

"I take it that would mean it's locked?"

"Uhh yeah." Ashley groaned. "I am fucking freezing my ass off out here, it's like sixty eight degrees!" Ashley pulled her towel further around her and sat in one of the porch chairs. Spencer did the same and pulled the chair up next to her.

"Ash I don't think you know what cold is...." Spencer giggled.

"What?"

'In Ohio, it can get pretty cold, much colder than L.A. and I have a friend in Baltimore, who's heat screws up just when the temperature hits twenty, and don't even get me started on Brody in Minnesota..."

"Yeah well in L.A. when it goes below eighty, people start putting on their winter coats, when you live here for a couple a more years you'll get it..." Ashley's tone was set off with shivers, Spencer tried to calm the brunette by taking her towel off and wrapping it around Ashley's legs.

"So, I know you mentioned your one friend from Baltimore before, but you never told me about your friend in Minnesota, who is that?" Ashley asked wide eyed.

"My friend in Minnesota? Oh, it's nobody really...." Spencer began to look around nervously as if her eyes were avoiding the question.

"Well, if you have a friend all the way in Minnesota it has to be a somebody..what did you say her name was....Brandy?"

"No, Brody."

'What kind of girl is named Brody?"

"She's not a girl, I mean, he is a he." Spencer explained but her eyes still continued to focus on everything around her accept her friend.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you all of sudden forgetting how to look at me during a conversation....." Ashley cocked her head slightly.

"I'm not..." Spencer whined.

"Yes you are, I'm trying to have a conversation with you and all you care about are my Mother's drunk night planted dead flowers in the front garden over there...." Ashley motioned to where Spencer's eyes were pointed. A garden full of what looked like flower has beens ran in a slightly wide square, all concocted with weeds and yucky mulch spread over them.

"So what's the story with that anyway..." Spencer motioned toward it.

"The story with what? The garden? Well let's see, when I was about six, one night my Mom came home, drunk, much to my not so much surprise, and uhh yeah, one of her many boy toys she was seeing drove her home I guess. So she went into the garage and I heard her banging and clanging in there and by the time I'd snuck past the one maid that use to babysit me and I went down to see what she was doing, she was in that little patch of mulch, with garden gloves, a shovel, seeds and some old ass plastic watering can I'd gotten at McDonald's when I was like three. She told me she wanted to plant fresh flowers and come to a fresh start, I guess she meant like, being home with me more often and not spending so much time out with the Chip and Dale dancers, I dunno, but anyways it never happened of course, hence, her not being around, like ever. So then, as fast as the flowers started to bloom up, she refused to let our one garden dude take care of them, because she said they were "her gift" to me as a fresh start and she wanted to take care of them herself. The flowers were dead in about four months, but she still won't let anyone bother with that little bit of lawn space, because she swears she wants to re plant them one day and try again." Ashley tilted her head down and a small tear formed in the corner of her, when she felt it hit her cheek she flinched a little. Spencer had never really seen the brunette cry before, she always held a tough grounded face which sometimes went soft when she was upset, but never to the point of salty tears. As Spencer witnessed this for the first time she got up out of her chair and sat directly onto Ashley's lap, cradling her head on her chest.. There was no resistance, no pushing back, there was pure silence, accept for the tiny whimpers of pain that seeped out through Ashley's mouth. The girls rocked back and fourth on the chair for a little while, as the last lily pad candle that laid next to their feet, finally went out.

Ashley's empty house kitchen clock struck three in the morning. The girls had yet to find a way in yet due to the fact that after Ashley's tiny breakdown, both feel asleep, exhausted, on the one front porch rocking chair. Ashley still laid into Spencer's chest and Spencer in the stuck back rocking chair position with her head against the porch wall. Their towels and bikinis had dried from the soft air throughout the night, and were nocturnally wrapped around them fully covering their upper bodies, keeping them warm. The kitchen clock struck four in the morning, then five. At around five fifteen, the lights around Ashley's neighborhood, including her own began to pop back on in little neighbor group by groups. To anyone watching from a distance in the close quarters of the neighborhood it looked liked a little piece of L.A. had come alive once again, bringing back the lights and sounds that brought the place to life. For anyone watching from a parked vehicle across the street from Ashley's driveway, it looked like Spencer and Ashley were still very much sleeping soundly on the porch.


	23. Morning Footsteps

The morning sun crept over the roof of Ashley's porch and began to lightly hit her in the face. Ashley shifted a little ways and picked her head up off the wall only to land right into the sleeping beauty that was on her lap. Ashley opened her eyes and the blur became clear, she saw that her one set of neighbors, who were aspiring super models weren't home which meant they'd gone to their agencies for Sunday centerfold call ins at nine. So without a watch, Ashley knew it was at least in the nine o clock time frame of the morning. She leaned into Spencer who was resting comfortable on her shoulder and began placing small kisses on her earlobe. Spencer shifted a little and a short gasp crept out of her mouth as she jumped a little. After opening her eyes however and seeing where the kisses were coming from, she settled herself and leaned into them.

"Hi...." she said sweetly.

"Hi..." Ashley said planting one last kiss on her earlobe.

"We were out here all night?" Spencer questioned still on Ashley's lap sitting up.

"I guess so....or...do you always sleep in your bathing suit on the front porch at home?" Ashley cocked her head and giggled. Spencer shooed her away.

"Shut up, I feel like I'm five again, 'been sleeping in my bathin' suit and I feel fine....'" she said quoting one of her favorite comedians, Elvira Kurt, who coincidentally, is a lesbian. Ashley giggled and began playfully rocking the chair back and fourth, which apparently was a little to fast for Spencer at this time of the morning.

"Ash, stop we're going to fall foward!"

"No we're noooooooo......" with that the girls landed safely on the black rounded foam mat that was beneath their feet.

"Oww." the both said slightly in unison.

"Did you notice..."

"What?"

'Oh I don't know...that I'm on top of you..." Ashley said straddling her friend and placing her hands at both sides of her.

"No I hadn't noticed..." Spencer obliviously shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"How about now..." Ashley leaned into the blonde's neck and took a little nibble at the flesh. Spencer shivered and placed her hand over the back of Ashley's head letting her kiss and nibble a little further down onto her collar bone. She was throughly enjoying the sensation it was giving her throughout the upper and lower lengths of her body. After a few more seconds, she felt Ashley's hands slide down and curve around her inner thigh, stroking it teasingly. Spencer bit her lip.

"Ash.......mmmm......Ash....aww Ash...."

Ashley was engulfed in Spencer's body, feeling as if she herself was burning up just from running her fingers along it. All the world seemed to be lost when she was touching her. Her problems drifted into outer space, her broken home seemed to not be such a be big deal and her life in general just didn't plain suck as it usually did day by day. Ashley's continued to stroke at Spencer's thigh before sliding both hands up the girl's body and onto her shoulders, massaging them bit up bit. Spencer leaned up and clasp the brunette's lip together between her teeth gently, nipping at it and in a way asking for a kiss. Ashley obliged and started the making out process. She planting small kisses on the girl's lips at first before passionately roaming her mouth awaiting entrance. Their tongues played in what seemed like slow motion, much like the night before. Both girls let out short and quick breaths of air, so that their lips didn't say kept apart for very long. As their hands began to wander along one another's bodies, they were unaware of a bus up the street and the soft shoed footsteps that began approaching the driveway. The footsteps continued up to the gate, and with the coded numbers entered and correct they finally approached the porch.


	24. Ms Ashley and Ms Spencer

Ashley's hands ran over Spencer's breasts smoothly as the blonde moaned pleasingly. Spencer's hands played with the sides of Ashley's bikini bottom running her fingers inside the small sided wedges and close to Ashley's ass. Ashley hissed in delight at the feeling of the beauty's hands around her.

_I wanna stop her and tell her this isn't the place to be doing this...this is REALLY not the place to be doing this but I can't.....it just feels too good right now....._

_I am so going to make love to her right here on the front porch, last night got screwed up enough and I no longer think it's about waiting for the perfect time, because uhh her hands are practically groping my ass so uh, I think she's ready to take the next step, but uh yeah, I think it's about uh...oh my god she's grinding into me.....I think it's about....doing it..on my...front porch......_

"Ms. Ashley...."

_Why hell is Spencer calling me that?_

_Who the hell is on my porch?_

"Ms. Ashley...and friend...."

The girls still in their lip lock both turned their heads and twisted their lips to the new porch voice. Both girls pulled off of each other's lips, wide eyed at the sight of a short thin women dressed in black and white.

"Hello Ms. Ashley...and friend....I uhh...I come few minutes early today..because Ms. Davies say I was little late yesterday....she say ass is grass if I come late for future time?...Ms. Ashley, she meaning she want me to mown lawn?"

Ashley and Spencer now both highly red, highly off of one another and standing casually flustered side by side on the porch, smiled cautiously at the little women. Ashley spoke up first.

"Lin, this is Spencer...." Ashley said, as she turned to present Spencer she wiped a little bit of excess make out residue off her lips. Spencer stood, messed up pony tail, swollen lips and all and stuck out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you...now?" Spencer's kind welcome sounded more like question, but Lin just smiled and nodded towards her.

"You too Ms. Spencer..." to which Spencer giggled at hearing her name with a "Ms." in front of it.

"Uhh Lin, no you don't have to mown the lawn, that's the garden dude's job, and uhh, today I think it's just bedrooms and bathrooms, but you don't have to do mine, it's ok...." Ashley shook her hands out in front of the little women.

"Why no certainly Ms. Ashley, I do yours anyway, and I bring some of the fresh water Chinese incense you like...cuz itsa so good....." Ms. Lin smiled and Ashley smiled back. Ashley always tried to avoid letting Lin clean her room. When she was younger she didn't mind it, because well, she in way felt like the world was hers before he parents split it, she was a brat and she would admit it, letting all the maids in the house do all the work, and leaving her to play and play and basically stay oblivious to the fact that her parent's relationship was on troubled waters a good few years before they even split. But as Ashley got older, she began to feel a closeness with Lin, she was the one who babysit her on occasion and took over the housework on Saturdays and Sundays. Ashley looked at the short women as more of a friend than a maid because she seemed to not care about the girl's interest in girls, in fact, in all the times Lin saw girls come and go from Ashley's bedroom as she got older, the women never once said a word. But as much as their bond was strong, so was Lin's dedication to her work and the younger girl knew this, so she simply smiled and gave Lin a hug.

"Thanks Lin, you're the best and uhh...sorry for before..." Ashley muttered flip flopping her index finger back and fourth between her and Spencer.

"All is ok Ms. Ashley, it's how do you say...an L.A. no big thing?" Lin giggled along with the girls.

"Uh Lin, do you have your key today?" Ashley pressed out.

"Yes..." Lin smiled holding up her key atop of her blue lucky rabbit's foot key chain.

"Wow..." Spencer said looking at the blue rabbit's foot. "I guess today is our lucky day..." and with that all three ladies went inside.


	25. A Price Is Right Breakfast

As the morning went on, the girls tried to hang out in Ashley's room, listening to music and stealing kisses here and there as Lin cleaned under Ashley's bed. But when the vacuum cleaner came on, both girls decided the sound was too much for them after their very quiet soundless evening on the porch, so they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"So..." Ashley said opening about various cupboards in about three seconds flat. "What do you want to eat?" Spencer tried to get glimpses of each of the foods in the cupboards but Ashley was opening and closing the cupboards too quick.

"You know, don't ever get a job on the "The Price Is Right...." " Spencer started.

"And why is that?"

"Well because I can see it now, the contestant gets on stage and Bob Barker says "Ashley show him what he have for him!" and then the doors open and the announcer yells "A NEW CAR" and about three seconds before they tell you to look pretty and show the car as the announcer describes it, you really quickly run up and pull those sliding doors shut...." Spencer laughed and Ashley stuck out her tongue.

"So you mean to tell me you watched the cheesy ass show?" Ashley's voice perked up.

"Uhh no?" Spencer turned red a little. "Yeah well, there's not a lot to do in Ohio sometimes...."

"I think it's funny that you know the guy's name who is the host, I just call him the guy that wants us to cut the nuts and ovary tubes off of our pets so they don't become hoes like Madison or something..." Ashley finished shoving her Pop Tarts in the toaster oven and turning the knob.

"Haha, so you watch the show too!" Spencer shoved her little.

"No! I've seen the end of it a few times but...."

"You watch the show, you watch the show!" Spencer imitated and began tickling her as she stood at the counter waiting for her Pop Tarts. Ashley grasped the girl's hands from around her waist and easily kept her off her sides, for a moment at least, and then Spencer was right back in there again.

"Ok ok...truce....truce...TRUCE!" Ashley yelled wiggling out of Spencer's grip and escaping underneath one of her arms. Spencer gave her the "it's not a date!"shoe throwing look as she stood up firmly and slowly backed Ashley up against the sink, so they were body to body and face to face. For some odd reason, Ashley knew what the blonde was doing.

"Is this the part where you say...on one condition...and then beg me for a kiss?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow and whispered in front of her. Spencer's face lit up in goofy shock and she giggled.

"How did you know I was going to do that?"

"Because...you're WAY too predictable..."

"Oh am I now?"

"Uh huh, you are."

"Well you got the first part right and some of the second part, but I didn't say anything about begging..."

"Trust me.." Ashley said in the same kind of tone she did when she was flirting in the bathroom with the blonde just a few weeks ago. "You don't have to beg me....yet...." and with that she leaned in and took Spencer's lips hostage, nipping at the soft flesh that was her bottom lip, and kissing her sweetly before pulling away. "Alright...so....back to five minutes ago, what do you wanna eat?" Ashley said offering her cupboards for display this time, much more slowly than before. Spencer was amazed at the length of cereal boxes that went across Ashley's one cupboard, not only did the girl have a natural case of ADD but it seemed to extend all the way to not being able to settle on any less than twenty seven different cereal boxes stored away in her cupboards. Spencer scanned the colors and finally saw the box that caught her eye.

"That one, right there..." she jumped and pointed at the same time. Ashley gave her a cute and sympathetic 'I know you can't reach it so I'll get it' look and reached for the box. When she pulled out the box and realized what it was she started laughing with ease.

"What are you laughing about?" Spencer said going into Ashley's "CRIBS" like fridge to find some milk, which was easily spotted on the sparkling clean side door panel.

"Lucky Charms?"

"What?! I like the those little tiny marshmallows...it's one of 'the pretty' cereals ok!" Spencer whined adorably.

"Yeah and also one of the GAYEST, along with Fruity Pebbles and Trix..." Ashley said as she opened yet another cupboard to reveal those two cereals neatly placed in their own separate spot. Spencer ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head.

"I didn't know cereal could be gay?"

"Well it is in my own little world, now, I don't know why the Lucky Charms box was in my boring cereal stash, someone must have moved them..." Ashley groaned as she patiently waited for Spencer to finish pouring before sliding the box back into its correct spot. "This is good, I have just enough to eat a bowl before we head back to prison tomorrow..." Ashley said moving back to the toaster oven and pulling out her Strawberry Frosted Pop Tarts. She sat down across the table from her friend, and Spencer began eyeing the Pop Tarts quickly.

"So I guess those little beady crumb colored things on top make those gay too huh?"

"Oh yeah, but you're talking a completely different area of the kitchen, you saw my pantries and cupboards, I have a lot of different foods that are in the closet." Ashley said taking a bite of one. Spencer finished up her cereal and still felt somewhat hungry.

"Can I have some more Lucky Charms Ash?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure...they are in that cabinet right there..." she pointed upwards, scarfing another piece of the tart into her mouth.

"But I can't reach it..." Spencer explained.

"Exactly." Ashley said with a mouth full of food.

As the girls got into their day attire and got ready to leave, they passed Lin in the driveway.

"Lin, do you need a ride up here to the bus stop?" Ashley smiled.

"No it's ok, Ms. Ashley, I am going to store, just some roads off of where the bus will not go."

"Well we could ride you there...when is your service Spence?" Ashley asked referring to Spencer's Sunday church appointment with dear old Mom, Dad and her brothers.

"Umm...it's actually a noon service....so, we have like, an hour...." Spencer checked her watch.

"Ms. Ashley, Ms. Spencer...I don't want to...how do you say, punch you out?" Lin cringed knowingly at the wrong use of the term.

"You are not putting us out Lin, come on now, get in the car..." Ashley said opening the back passenger door.

"You are the driver..." Spencer made a goofy face

"Damn right I am..." Ashley said as she proceeded swiped a quick kiss from her once Lin was inside.

As the three ladies rode, they chatted about various topics, such as the weather, incense and what Lin was going to buy at the store. Before they knew they'd reached their destination Ashley pulled up to the "Food 'n Stuff" entrance with ease. Spencer turned around a extended her hand towards the back seat.

"Well once again Lin, it was very nice to meet you..." she said with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you again too Ms. Spencer..." Lin nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh by the way...you don't have to call me "Ms."...I feel like my Mom!" Spencer giggled.

"Trust me Spence, I've been trying to get to stop for years, she won't do it..." Ashley said giving Lin and lovingly wide eyed look.

"You have been Ms. Ashley since you be six years old...you always be that to me!" Lin giggled as she stepped out of the car, shutting the door. The two girls waved to her before realizing the expression on her face, she looked like she had forgotten something. When she motioned back to the car Ashley hit the side window button.

"You forget something?"

"I just wanna tell you that, other day, I work overtime, I get hungry, so I do like you said I could and grab something from your cabinet to eat...it's some very good cereal you have in those! I like so much, I going to buy some in here now...called...Charms?"

"Lucky Charms." both the girls said in unison, and afterward proceeded to look at each other in realizing they did both just say it at the exact same time.

_She ate Ashley's cereal. I'm gonna have ask Ashley if that makes her.... I mean I know it doesn't but....Ashley did say that cereal was.._..

_So...she was the one who ate my cereal...wow...Lin...who the hell would have thought she was...._

_**Gay.**_

"That is all it! Thank you again, kindly, Ms. Ashley and goodbye to you Ms. Spencer..." Lin said as she walked around to the driver's side window to whisper something to Ashley who's window was already a jarred. Ashley put one hand atop the steering wheel and leaned over.

"Well Ms. Ashley, I say one thing and then I go...I never say anything about any girls I see before but I say now to you...she cute...she can be a keeper!" Lin winked at Ashley as a stunned looked graced the brunette's face. Lin walked up to the doors and gave one last wave before going in. Ashley's turned her attention back to the parking lot and drove to the exit.

"What did she say to you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"She said...you were a keeper." Ashley face crept into a huge smile at the statement...and so did the blonde next to her.

_Ok it's official..... when Lin says it it has to be, because Lin talks a lot of the time but doesn't really say too much....I know what this all is now....I am falling for her....and I think I have been...for awhile..._


	26. Your Front Seat Is STILL Wet

Ashley and Spencer drove for a little while before reaching Spencer's church.

"Ok, this is you..." Ashley said putting the car in park at the side of the church and glancing at some of the last few people began entering inside. "Wow, look at them, d-r-e-s-s-y...." she said spelling out the last word. Spencer looked down at what she was wearing, a white t-shirt, some black loosely fitted khaki style pants and her old sneakers, the first two things she'd borrowed from Ashley, due to her lack of not bringing an overnight bag the day before.

"I'll just wash your stuff at my house..." Ashley said pointing to the clear bag in the back of Spencer's used clothes. "Ya know, so you don't have to carry it into the church like some hobo...." Ashley said in a cute tone.

"You just want another excuse to see my underwear Ash!" Spencer whipped out at her with ease, she really was beginning to feel confident in her Ashley like one liners. Ashley leaned over her seatbelt and kissed Spencer, the blonde gave in knowing their location to the side of the church and slipped her hand over Ashley's cheek. The kiss intensified more and more until Ashley unbuckled her belt and crawled over the seat and on top of Spencer, much like their previous car encounter. The brunette took in the scent of her hair and nipped at her bottom lip fiercely. Spencer's hands lost all control and went straight from the sides of Ashley's face down to her ass, gripping it nicely with every other nip of her lip.

"I think you like that just a little bit..." Ashley said as she took her own hands down to Spencer's, referring to her own ass whilst still kissing her friend.

"This...coming from the girl...who takes any opportunity necessary to see my panties...." Spencer said, hot and flushed in between kisses.

"I actually take any opportunity, to be in situations with you of this nature..." Ashley growled, placing her knee in between Spencer's legs and feeling much more than pants. Ashley tugged at Spencer's ear with her teeth gently. "Mmm....." Ashley said somewhat satisfied. Spencer felt herself tingle with sensations beyond the barrier of hotness when Ashley's knee hit her spot.

"What?" Spencer murmured out.

"Did you know that you're all...."

"Yes...." she breathed out. "It is my body you know..." she smiled with a slight bead of sweat trickling down her forehead as she kissed up to the girl.

"I'd like to make it our body...." Ashley said boldly. "What do you think..." she said thrusting her knee softly but firmly against Spencer's wetness. "Can you share?" she said repeating the action. Spencer shut her eyes as she moaned out.

"Fuck Ash....."

"Oh," she continued to do it. "I hope that's more than just a general statement and more along of the lines of what you want to do to me...."

"I wanna do a lot of things with you..." Spencer said in high pleasure at the building sensation that was gaining toward release between her legs.

"Like what?" Ashley speed intensified and so did Spencer's moans as the straight haired girl began moving in time with her friend's thrusts. "Come on tell me, 'phone Spencer', what do you want to do to me...." Ashley said soft and sexy as she took to Spencer's lips once more. Spencer kissed her harder than she could have ever hoped for. The girl's tongues laid out traced tracks and paths along their mouths. Ashley could once again, tell the girl was getting close.

"I wanna make you feel like this....I wanna make you feel...this...make you wet...like this...make you...." Spencer's voice went higher. "Cum. like this....." and the girl was sent into an a ray of waves boasting over her, one after the next. As Ashley felt the girl settled beneath her, she leaned in once last time, to get a taste of her lips. Spencer felt the world finally coming back to her and opened her eyes, checking her watch.

"It's twelve twenty....the service is going to be over in forty minutes anyway...." she said hinting.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Ashley said, still very much on top of her, raising an eyebrow.

"My place...." Spencer said back quickly capturing the girl's lips yet again. "Come on, let's go." Ashley practically leaped back over to her side of the car, starting it and speeding off quickly.


	27. Alienated Surprises

The ride home seemed excruciating at the least, two very hormonal young women who are attracted to each other in one car, as one is trying to drive, can very well go down in the record books as one of the world's biggest obstacles. Spencer and Ashley played it as they could, stealing a little more than friendly kisses at each red stop light and for that matter stop sign with the occasional loud car beeps of frustration behind them. With less than coordinated fashion they piled out of Ashley's car as they got out of their crocked parking place in her driveway. They exchanged one last kiss as Spencer steadied one hand on her door to unlock it. She grabbed Ashley's hand and whirled her through the doorframe, dropping all items, including her keys, just a few inches from it. Making their way up through the living room, both girls seemed to blur out the four invisible bodies that sat throughout the furnished room. Until Ashley stopped on the third step and looked over the railing. In the living room sat Arthur, Paula, Glen and Clay. Ashley yanked the shorter girl back down two steps, to see what she was seeing at her level. Spencer's eyes widened in shock.

"Mom. Dad?"

'Mr. C....Mrs. C."

"What are you...."

"Doing here?" Spencer's Dad answered smiling.

"Yeah."

'Apparently the blonde bleach has leaked into your brain, because I told you eleven for today at the church and you didn't even show up!" Glenn whipped at her with his voice. Spencer immediately turned her attention to her Mom, who was in one of the single chairs that sat in the living room.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, but there was blackout in Ashley's neighborhood last night, we got locked out of her house, her maid Lin let us in this morning, then we drove her to the store because she doesn't own/"

"Spencer. It's ok." her Mom smiled.

_There is an alien inside of my Mother!_

Ashley looked at Spencer's Mom and tilted her head slightly.

_Oh my god. There is an alien inside of Mrs. Carlin!_

"I'm sorry Mom there was a lot of stuff going on and it just got messed/"

"Spencer, didn't you hear Mom? She said it's ok." her Father smiled up at her before exiting the room and heading for the kitchen. Clay laughed, Paula smiled and Glen suddenly looked very confused.

"It's ok? Mom! What, it's not ok! Aren't you gonna, punish her or something, or you could slap..."

"Glen Carlin!"

"Sorry Dad." and with that Glen was defeated once again.

"Mr. C...Mrs. Carlin...I..." Ashley began to speak up before Clay interrupted her.

"Hey Ashley come down here because we have a surprise for Spencer." Clay motioned, his watch floating over his wrist slightly as he waved her down. Both girls trotted back down the stairs and sat down, Spencer on the couch, and Ashley in one of the single chairs between Mrs. Carlin and the love seat, which sat, Clay and Glen.

"Ok, what it is?" on that, Spencer looked up to see her Father walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, she smiled at him before she realized the footsteps that mimicked his behind him. Out from the kitchen, stood a young man, who was semi tall, short brown neck length hair that curled at the edges and green eyes to die for.

"It is..." Paula said standing up.

"Brody?" Spencer questioned.

"Brody man!" Glen surfer spewed out!

"Brody..." Clay said sweetly smiling.

"Bro-dy." Ashley said in a dead pan like way.

"Well, now that we all know his name..." Arthur smiled.

"Yeah it's me..." Brody said sitting his cup down and walking over to Spencer, quickly embracing her in a huge hug. Spencer leaned into him and grasped his shoulders.

"You got so....tall..." she said, happily confused, as she spotted Ashley from across the room, crossing her arms and saying silenced to a tee.


	28. Restroom Escape

As the Carlin's gathered around to hear about Brody's trip from Minnesota to Ohio, Ashley sort of stared off into space in her chair. Spencer smiled and nodded as she listen to Brody describe what happened when the comb he had in his pocket with the metal around the edges gave the security guards a bit of a spook at the airport until he allowed them to open it for themselves to see it wasn't a weapon. Ashley observed each member of the Carlin family as Brody told his stories, his eyes flickering through sentences and he stammered a little through his stories. Mr. Carlin was chiming in from time to time with a "Wow." or "Uh huh." Clay just sat quietly and nodded, Glen tried to interrupt through every casual mid sentence to talk about himself and Mrs. Carlin smiled widely, touching the boy gently on his shoulder every time his cup of tea ran low, and asking sweetly if she could get him anything else. The last person Ashley focused her attention was Spencer. She giggled her way through his stories. She watched her eyes and she realized Spencer's attention had not left the green eyed boy since he sat down. She knew there was something more about him than just a friend from the past. Then she heard Spencer ask about life in Minnesota compared to life back when they lived in Ohio, she mentioned how she missed being able to just get up in the morning on a weekend, hang out and brush the horses. That's when it clicked.

_THIS IS THE GUY. HER GUY. HER FIRST. Oh......shit......._

After an hour of what seemed like one too many Ashley excused herself to use the restroom on the first floor. Once inside she sat on the light blue fluffy seat lid and began picking at her nails with her teeth. She was frustrated, but she didn't know if it was because she wasn't the center of attention anymore or if it was because Spencer had failed to introduce her to Brody yet or maybe because Brody was there in his entirety. Ashley just sat for a little while, she peered into the mirror and caught a glimpse of the side of her face. She stood up and played with the little bit of cover make up that laid on her skin, smoothing it in a little way before stopping and sitting back down. She looked out the window, just in time to see the Carlin's on the front lawn, all hugging Brody except for Mrs. Carlin who was getting in the car. Ashley saw Brody lean down to Spencer and swipe his cheek against hers as he hugged her. She saw his lips move and mouth the words "in a little while..." and then got into the car with Paula and drove off. When she saw Clay, Glen and Mr C. grab a loose football on the front lawn and start tossing it around she lost sight of Spencer. That's when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok there?" Spencer asked. Ashley startled, caught her breath and gave the toilet a fake flush.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think it's something I ate today that's making me not feel so good...."

"But you only ate those pop tarts...."

'Yeah, well, then it's those...I guess...uh ok, so I'm gonna come out and then go..." Ashley turned the faucet on and let it run for about twenty seconds before turning it off and dried her hands even though they were clean. When she opened the door, Spencer looked puzzlingly at her. "What?" she said.

"Nothing it's just you were in there so long and now Brody is gone so I thought we could..."

"Spencer, I'm going to go home, my stomach just isn't loving me very much right now ok?" Ashley said sort of softly in anger. Spencer gazed at the girl and could tell something else was up, but because she knew the boys could pop in at anytime from the lawn football for some Gatorade she decided to brush it to the side and let the brunette go.

"Ok Ashley..." she said using her full first name.

"Ok, well....." Ashley said leaning in toward Spencer with her hands pushed deep into her pockets. "I guess...bye...call me..." she said plainly.

"Yeah..." Spencer nodded willingly and before she could even finish her nod she heard the front door go creak and shut.


End file.
